Gekko no Senshi - Moonlight Warrior
by NuraJher
Summary: Once you go astray, there's no turning back. When a once sweet girl makes the wrong decision, she ends up regretting it. Will she seek revenge and go after those who led her on the wrong path? Still grieving the loss of his loved ones, Rihan encounters an intriguing creature. Calling her the "Moonlight Warrior," their encounter will change both of their lives. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

Chapter 1

The passing wind revealed soft and fast footfalls, as they ran towards its prey. Her silvery naginata glistened as the moonlight spreads its rays above the dark plains.

_You are not getting away that fast… _

Her dark as night hair blended with her surroundings as she ran as fast as she could after the demon. She cursed herself for not being born an _inu. _

_I should've caught this damned thing already! _

Soon enough, in the midst of her pursue, she heard another set of delicate footfalls. A very indistinguishable presence was caught by her demon senses yet it kept disappearing and reappearing every other moment. She felt she was followed but she couldn't make out whom it was.

_I'll worry about that later… I need to catch this beast! _She thought as she leaped from tree to tree, trying to outrun her assailant and try to catch her prey.

* * *

_She's fast, _he thought as he trailed behind her.

"Rihan! I can sense it moving east," whispered the bass voice of his brother.

"No need for directions, Rikuo-chan," teased Rihan as he followed the girl with a mane as black as coal.

"Shut up, bastard!" growled Rikuo as he grabbed the hilt of his sword and tried to hit Rihan with it. The latter docked and smirked.

"You're still too slow, Rikuo-chan…" he mocked as he tried to dock again his brother's attack. Rikuo cursed under his breath as he continues to pursue the girl.

_He's faster, stronger, and a skillful swordsman… hmm, yet he lacks the ability to strategize… It seems as though I was born to be the mind of the Nidaime of the Nura Clan… Stupid brother of mine, I get he's the first born and the Second heir to be the next leader of our clan but I am the Third, just as needed in order to keep the clan united… just as important… _

Just then a sudden whiff of air tingled his senses. _Blood? _All this time he has being gazing absentmindedly that he had completely lost track of the girl. _Shit! _

"Rikuo-sama!" Rikuo turned around to the calling of his name. "Rikuo-sama, the girl has vanished…" came Kubinashi, seemingly out of breath for a youkai.

"Oh? So Rikuo lost the girl again? I thought your tracking senses where better than that, little brother?" mocked Rihan, with a sense of anger in his voice. _Why the fuck is he angry? _

"Do I seem like a dog to you, Rihan? You are the one that took interest on the girl!" Rikuo hissed, a little too loud.

"Because you are the one who told me SHE was the ONLY one that could track the Garo!"

"Because I was told a girl has been seen tracking it!"

"Rikuo-sama, Rihan-sama, please, this is not the time and place for arguing…" sweatdropped Kubinashi. "I think we should con…"

Kubinashi was suddenly cut off by a loud roar, with the shaking of the ground. All four (Kurotabo was also there) turned around and ran towards the direction of the roar.

* * *

_I can't feel their presence anymore… Four demons, two of them with indescribable power… I don't have the time to deal with them… _

_Let's focus at the matter at hand, _Tomoe thought as the Garo ran into a clearing. _Gotcha! _

Leaping high in the sky and with one swing of her naginata, she thrusts her sword right in the middle of the Garo's forhead. She then proceeds to slide her silvery weapon down to its face and body, ripping it in half. Blood splattered, covering her face and body. The sweet taste of victory ran through her lips as she savored the blood of her prey.

_This victory was easy. TOO easy. _

Just then she hears a twig break and she spins around, to meet the most beautiful set of golden eyes she's ever seen.

* * *

Before him stood the most gruesome battle scene he's ever encountered, yet he didn't seem to sense that there was a battle at all. The Garo was ripped in half and was slowly turning into ashes, to later disappear with the wind. What astonished him the most was the girl: her face and body were covered in blood. She was wearing a short, worn-off kimono that showed her bare legs, covered in dirt. Her right hand held a naginata, a pole weapon with a curved sword on the top, which was clearly way taller than her. _I can't believe she killed it with that thing… _

But her eyes, piercing blue eyes, whose coldness could cut through any demon right into the innermost of the soul. If youkai where told to have no soul and no heart, Rihan surely believed he felt his heart beating for the first time and his soul reaching the heavens.

Rikuo took a step forward, with his hands on the hilt of his sword, making the girl take a step back.

The girl turned her icy blues away from Rihan and turned to face his brother, then back at him. He wasn't sure, since it was dark and only the moon's reflection shone, but he almost saw her face relax a little, before she suddenly turned around and leaped, disappearing.

"Wait!" Rihan called out, but she was already gone. Rihan sighed and turned around, commanding the men to move back to the Main House.

* * *

Author's note:

This is story #2! My first one is a Nuramago/Inuyasha crossover. If you have time, check it out!

Special thanks to my beta, Kiera Vincent... she is awesome!

Hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Hello Fanfic peeps! Some questions might arise about my OC and you will read about her when you scan thru this madness ;). I got inspired by Tomoe Gozen, a female samurai from the Japanese folk tales. She's all I want my character to be: strong, determined and beautiful. I suggest u google her; her story is amazing.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 2

A desolate battlefield and the corpse of humans and youkai was what was left of the village where Tomoe and her father, Yatogami-sama, the great warrior from the Northern lands lived. The stench of burnt flesh, mixed with the scent of sulfur and corrosive iron (coming from dried blood), imbued her nose as she walked past the graveyard. A sense of anger burned inside Tomoe's heart as she saw the bodies of fellow comrades in battle lay dead on the ground. She knew her father was alive, she could feel his aura, but she also felt the deep sadness within.

As she reached the only hut left undestroyed, more people where coming out of the woods that surrounded the village. Probably villagers coming out of their hiding place, seeing that their haven had being burnt to the ground. Many gathered to pick up the bodies and give them proper burial. Some mourned, some prayed for their souls, others simple stayed silent…

"Tomoe Gozen," greeted one of her father's subordinates, with a slight bow. She did not acknowledge him and immediately walked inside.

Her father, accompanied with Torakiba, the son of Yatogami-sama's most trusted servant, whom was murdered by the Garo, looked up from their sitting position in front of the fire.

"So I leave to slay the Garo, and this is what I come back to?" her inquire sounded more like a demand. Her aura flared, making Torakiba (Tora, for shorter) put a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Tomoe, calm down," his words threaded softly through the air, making Tomoe's anger ease.

She lowered her head and sat right in front of her father and Tora. She fought the tears forming in her eyes. "Who did this?" she quietly asked.

"We where suddenly attacked by a youkai army, whose leader we could not see," Tora replied. His hazel eyes looked straight into his best friends glassy blues.

"Our troops did their best but we where outnumbered," her father continued. "My dear Tomoe, I have lost my sworn bother and comrade, Aren, almost all the soldiers stationed in this village… and I stupidly let you go to kill the Garo alone…"

She could feel her father's sadness deepen even more. "Otou-sama, what do you mean? I choose to follow the Garo, being that Tora was badly wounded…" She gazed at Tora before turning her attention back to her father. "And the Garo is dead but I still don't understand what you're saying."

"What I mean, my dear one, is that I can't put your life in danger anymore."

"Otou-sama, my life has being in danger thousands of times…" she tried to gain her composure, for she was enraged. "I have fought by your side, against youkais and kamis, I have help you conquer unclaimed lands… if you are thinking of sending me away because its too dangerous then why have you permitted me to battle…"

_And I'm a youkai for crying out loud, _Tomoe kept to herself.

She was cut off by her father's words, "You will be leaving to Ukiyoe town, first thing in the morning. There you will be meeting with a retired soldier and his family, they will give you lodging and I will provide for your needs. You will be attending school. It's an order, am I clear?"

Yatogami-sama knew that his daughter was extremely intelligent but he also knew that she was stubborn and unruly. He also knew that she would never refute an order, even if it went against her will.

Tomoe knew she could not turn away from her otou-sans commands. But that doesn't mean she couldn't ask…

"Why?"

"I need you to gather information… in Ukiyoe town, there's rumors of a house full of youkai. According to the rumors, the former Edo is ruled by one youkai called Nurarihyon, who rules over more than 10,000 youkais. I need you to gather as much intel as possible about a rouge youkai army, leaving devastated villages on their wake…"

She nodded her head, understanding her father's mission. "Do you think they might help?"

"We don't know. That's why we need you to gather as much info as possible… this army may be headed towards that town, we need to be able to secure it, even though it's not our turf," Tora answered.

"Just don't go wrecking any havoc, Tomoe," she jumped at her father's warning. "You will be crossing another youkai's territory… be careful…"

She nodded once again. "Is that all?"

"Yes," he said as some other soldiers came to look for him.

Tora stared absentmindedly at the fire while Tomoe turned her gaze towards him. "How're you holding up?"

He let out a heavy sigh. "I couldn't avenge my father's death," Tora said, holding a fist.

"You where injured, it could not be helped," she replied tenderly.

"All to show how weak I am," he growled.

"That is not true, Tora. You are a very skilled warrior and…"

"Not everyone is a youkai like you, Tomoe!" he snapped at her. Before he knew it, she held a dagger to his throat.

"I did not choose to be like this! But I have decided to accept my fate and embrace it. There's no need for you to throw my misfortune in my face, you bastard!"

Tora sighed. "Tomoe Gozen, please forgive me."

Tomoe released Tora, stood up without a word and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Chills anyone?...no? ok... Hope you review!


	3. Chapter 3

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 3

"AAAAHHHH!"

Rihan rolled on the floor laughing as he took himself off his brother's person. Rikuo heaved in anger as he saw his brother laying next to his bed with his hands in his belly and nearly chocking in laughter.

"You slimeball! You're disgusting and perverted!" Rikuo kicked Rihan in the side as the latter was still laughing and crying, if possible, at the same time.

"You are too easy to tease, Rikuo-chan…" he said in between snorts of laughter.

This was just another ordinary morning in the Nura household. Yohime was in the kitchen instructing Tsurara and Kejoro what should be done for breakfast meanwhile she prepared some tea for her husband and Lord, Nurarihyon. Just then a loud thud was heard near the bathroom, following by a grave scream. Yohime just shook her head as she picked up the tray and walked to where her husband was sitting.

"Ayakashi-sama, what are we going to do with those two?" she said, as she placed the tray beside her husband and served him tea. She handed him the cup, he took it and sipped, exhaled and then replied:

"Those two are going to have to start to get along, so that they can take over the clan."

"Ayakashi-sama, I suggest you talk to them…. again,"

"Rihan won't take any of this seriously and Rikuo is way to serious for his own good," replied Nurarihyon to his wife.

Yohime sighed, "But then again, that's the perfect balance. Rikuo pushes Rihan to be more serious and Rihan helps lighten up Rikuo a little bit."

Nurarihyon smiled at this wife, "I guess you are right Yo, I guess you're right."

After all this years, Yohime still blushes whenever her husband stares at her. He puts a hand near her butt and brings her closer to himself. Tsurara watching from a distance, hating to break the moment walks in and announce:

"Sodaicho, Yohime-sama, breakfast will be served shortly."

Nurarihyon and his wife sit in the dinning room waiting for their two sons.

"I wonder what is talking them so long," said the First. Just like in queue his stomach growled and Yohime tried to sniffle laughter. An embarrassed Nurarihyon just laughs at his own humanity.

"Take that stick off your ass, Rikuo," said Rihan as he walked behind a very somber faced Rikuo.

"Shut it, you worm, that was disgusting," said Rikuo with his eyes closed as she sat on the floor before his parents. Rihan sat right next to him.

"What is it this time?" asked Nurarihyon with a bored expression, as he stared as his two sons. Both teenage looking boys, with Rihan being the eldest, looking like an 18 year old and Rikuo, being the youngest, looking like a 15 year old. Yet both in their ayakashi form had more adult like features, they still didn't look older than 20.

"I wake up in the morning to this perv sleeping next to me and breathing so close to me," Rikuo looked like he was about to puke. "And when he notices me awake, he kisses me!"

Yohime and Nurarihyon tried to be serious but all they could do was muffle their laughter.

"This is NOT funny!" yelled Rikuo.

"I just needed some loving, bro," said Rihan nonchalantly.

"And you are going to turn on your brother? You're sick, Rihan and you need help!" yelled Rikuo, getting all flustered and angry again.

"Why do I need to get help if I got you, Rikuo-chan?" responded a very aloof Rihan.

Rikuo just huffed and looked away. Kejoro and Tsurara walked in with their food and soon after they began to eat.

"Stop acting like a girl, Rikuo," said Rihan.

"I am NOT a girl!"

"But you behave like one."

"UGH!" Rikuo stood up and walked out the door, yelling, "I not hungry anymore… I'm going to school!"

Rihan chuckled, "Oh well, his loss, more food for me…" he said as he started to pick after what Rikuo had left.

"Rihan, I think you've crossed the line with your brother," his mother said.

"Okaa-sama, I'm just teasing Rikuo," he said as he wolfed on his breakfast.

"Rikun, your pranks are getting out of hand lately," Yohime conferred.

"Out of hand! Rikuo made my bath ten times hotter this morning! It almost charred my skin!" whined Rihan.

"And you talk about Rikuo acting like a girl," snorted his father. Rihan growled. Yohime cleared her throat.

"Son, you very well know that one day the two of you will be talking over the clan," Yohime started.

"They should've taken over already," added Nurarihyon. Rihan narrowed his eyes at his father.

"Father, I said it then and I'll say it now: I have no interest in taking over the clan yet. You've being doing a good job, why should I intervene?"

The Sodaicho put down his cup of tea, sighed and responded: "I am getting older and more tired. The clan needs younger blood and that means my two sons…"

Rihan didn't even let his father finish before retaliating, "Do you even think those old goons would ever listen to us?"

"It will take a while but I am sure they'll come around," said his father.

"Whatever."

With this Rihan stood up, excused himself and left the room.

* * *

Before she knew it, Tomoe waved a single goodbye to her father and her best friend as she hoped on board the train that would take her to Ukiyoe town. It will take her a few hours since she was traveling on the Bullet train. She laughed at her small bag of belongings. _There's basically nothing in there… going to have to go shopping once I get to the city. _

As all the girls her age, she cared about her personal aspect. But even though she acted like an ordinary girl, her first and foremost priority was to protect her clan, engaging in battle or going on missions. This is not the first mission she has being sent to: before her father invaded some of the northern lands of Japan, she had infiltrated one of the main villages as a wounded traveler. In other occasions, she has visited several other villages, impersonating sellers or a lost tourist. This time it would be easier: she just needed to be herself, as an ordinary student, with eyes and ears wide opened.

She sighed as she opened one of the books she was reading, and halted at a picture hidden within the pages. Her heart dug deep in her chest as she remembered happier times. It was a picture of a younger Tomoe holding her mother's hand at the Lunar village festival; both wearing traditional furoside kimonos. Back then she had no idea that a few years later the decisions that she'll make would stir her life completely. Before tears threatened to appear, Tomoe closed the book. _I'd better read something else… _

* * *

Rikuo's stomach growled wildly at him as he made his way to school. He was thinking of all the ways of murdering his brother after the stunt he pulled this morning. He smirked at the thought of nearly frying his brother in his own bath, thing he had already done.

_Payback is sweet, fucker… _

"Rikuo! Rikuo!" his harrowing thoughts where disrupted by one Ienaga Kana, one of Rikuo's closest friends.

"Ah, Kana-chan," smiled Rikuo. Kana blushed as she removed her eyes from Rikuo's chocolate orbs.

"Ohayo, Rikuo-kun," she replied, looking down.

"It's a beauti-…" he was interrupted by the loudest stomach growl mankind has ever heard. He became all tomato red and Kana had to hide her face behind the binder she was carrying to laugh.

Rikuo in total embarrassment, walked away from the scene without a word, with Kana nearly rolling on the floor. He barely touched his breakfast and completely forgot, in his anger, to pick up his bento box for lunch. Thankfully he had some leftover lunch money he could use.

"Rikuo, wait up!" Kana ran over to catch up. "I'm so sorry I laughed, it was just… your face…" she tried not to laugh again.

"Let's just say I had a rough morning," he said looking away.

"What did your brother do this time?"

"I prefer not to talk about it," he answered.

Kana knew Rikuo for a long time. They had being friends since elementary, but she had barely ever seen his brother. She had only seen Rihan twice to be more exact: once when he came to pick Rikuo up at school (which Rikuo didn't seem to be very happy about) and two when Rikuo had gotten into a fight with an upper grade kid; his brother threating to beat the crap out of whoever did it and pulling Rikuo by the hair all the way home for not defending himself.

She also knew that those two played heavy pranks on each other, where one of them always wound up getting hurt. This must have being one of those days.

Rikuo stopped at a shop to buy melon bread and eat it on his way to school, happily chatting with his friend.

* * *

_Just another day, _Rihan sighed as he stood by the gate of the Main House, near the west end.

_I failed to protect her. I failed to make her happy and she left me. Will I ever be capable to love? _

"Rihan, you can't stand there all day and stare at the yamabuki garden," said Kubinashi, interrupting his thoughts. Rihan sighed again.

_He's being doing that a lot, _thought Kubinashi as he saw his Master give one last look to the garden, stand up and leave.

"Rikuo should be done soon," Kubinashi heard Rihan say as he watched in awe how he transformed into his human self right before his eyes: when his luscious dark mane fell from his erected position, now reaching his lower back and how his eyes had darkened just a little but still kept that insanely handsome glow.

Rihan turned around and winked at his old friend, turned back and with a small wave, he walked out through the gate.

* * *

A/N: Yey! Another chapter! Hope you liked it! Please please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Before you start reading this chapter, I just want to let you know a few things: this is an AU story, so I twitched and tweaked certain details of the original storyline, doing my best to keep each characters personalities intact. With that said, as you might have read, I made Rikuo and Rihan brothers, with the latter being the eldest. Also, Yohime is alive and she's the mother. Nurarihyon keeps his young appearance. Two important characters are dead (but I won't tell you which one yet). This story is developed in present times. I will gladly answer questions.

* * *

Chapter 4

Rikuo was walking out of the school grounds when a sight before him made him stop in his tracks and curse to himself.

_What the HELL is HE doing here! _

"Rikuo-kun, what's wrong?" Natsumi asked as she stopped behind him.

"My brother," Rikuo gritted under his teeth.

Natsumi and Kana (who also was there) looked up to see a tall, godlike being with dark hair leaning on the school's gate, chewing a straw, and looking as I said before, godlike. The mystical Greek god Adonis had just personified himself. At least that's what Kana and Natsumi thought as they gawked and drooled upon Rikuo's older brother.

"Is that your brother?" asked Natsumi, still in wide shock.

"The asshole! What is he doing here?" growled Rikuo holding a fist. Without answering Natsumi, the boy walked towards the now forming crowd of adolescents around the hanyou.

"Rihan!"

A group of girls turned around.

"Ah, Rikuo-chan!" chirped Rihan, as he say his little brother's face.

"Stop calling me like that, you asshole!" now everyone was staring at Rikuo.

"No, no, no, what a potty mouth, little brother. What would okaa-san think of her precious little boy…"

"Damn you! Now let's go!" Rikuo strongly grabbed Rihan by the arm and peeled him off the wall; not before Rihan twisted his body around to wink and wave a good-bye to the crowd. The girls almost fell like a swarm of bees.

Rikuo just wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. _This is embarrassing! _

Natsumi and Kana just watched as Rikuo pulled his brother away from the school grounds.

"I can't believe you did that," started Rikuo when they where far enough from the school.

"What's wrong with coming to pick up my little brother from school?" whined Rihan.

Rikuo snorted, "Please, you just wanted attention."

"Don't I always, Rikuo…" smirked the eldest.

Rikuo didn't bother to answer. _Whatever._

Rihan walked behind his brother humming, quietly to himself. And even though Rikuo was mad at first, the lullaby seemed to calm him down. It was one Rihan had created out of nowhere, one night when Rikuo was sick with a high fever. Mother Yohime tried with all her might to take away the pain, but the fever didn't budge. Rihan stayed by his side the whole night. When he started humming that song, it seemed to calm Rikuo's heaving chest and he soon started to sweat away the fever. Whenever Rikuo remembers that night, he thinks to himself that his relationship with his brother is not all lost; there is still good memories.

_Everything changed when she left… _

First Rihan submerged himself into a deep depression that seemed not to have any saving. A few months after, he went on a rampage rage, assaulting and disrespecting everyone in the house. Later he just calmed down and would only stare at the yamabuki flower garden for hours straight.

_He became himself again when he met her… _

That human girl with the 'toothy smile'… that's how Nurarihyon liked to call her.

_And then again, she left us too… _

"Excuse me," Rikuo heard someone say.

"Hey!" this brought him back to reality.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, what can I help you with?" he looked up to see this tall girl with a high ponytail and icy blues starring back at him. She averted her gaze away from him and then back at him. With this, Rikuo turned around. He had totally forgotten his brother was with him.

And apparently, the moron forgot how to talk.

"Gomen ne, I'm trying to find this address," the girl shows Rikuo the paper. "It should be around here… but I guess I'm lost…"

Rikuo sensed the girl hated herself for getting lost; she seemed pretty irritated.

_And the moron still hasn't said a word… _

"Don't worry, I can help," Rikuo gave her a genuine smile. The girl seemed surprised by it, but smiled back.

"Just walk down that street, after you pass the first lamppost, make a left… the house should be right there."

The girl beamed with excited. "Domo arigato!"

"You're welcome. Be safe!"

The girl yelled another thank you as she ran towards that direction. Rikuo smiled to himself. Then he turned to look at his gawking brother.

"I can't believe you. This always happen whenever you see a girl," Rikuo said boredly, bringing Rihan back into reality.

"Perhaps you're the one to talk; you do the same whenever you see that Kana girl," responded Rihan.

"I do not," answered Rikuo, turning around, walking straight back to the mansion.

_There's something about that girl… I feel like I know her from somewhere, _Rihan thought to himself as he made his way into the mansion.

* * *

_Thank Kami that boy helped me, I would've just wondered like a total dumbass, _Tomoe thought to herself as she straightened her skirt and shirt to look presentable. She undid her ponytail and shuffled her hair, put the ponytail back on, but this time it was a low.

"Kon'nichiwa!" Tomoe called from outside the gate. A short lady with very short gray hair appeared from the back. Tomoe peeked and waved.

"You must be Tomoe," she said sweetly.

"Yes, Yatogami Tomoe at your service, okaa-sama," said Tomoe respectfully as she bowed. The lady bowed back.

"So good to have you here," she said, "My husband is in the back, sipping some ice tea, please come." She nudged the girl to follow her as the turned the corner on the right side of the house. The backyard had a small pond, a nice small garden with chrysanthemums, but what caught Tomoe's attention were the yamabuki bushes that flourished so vividly. It made her heart grow warm and sad. She felt a yearning, a deep regret… now that she thought of it, she always felt like this whenever she saw yamabuki flowers, but she never understood why she felt that way.

_This is so strange… _

Then the image of that night, of that youkai with dark, gravity-defying hair and piercing golden eyes, struck her mind like a thunderclap, making her gasp. Her heart sank deeper and she felt like tears where threatening to come out. _Why does the image of such youkai causes her pain when that was the first time she's seen him, hasn't she? _

The question in her face, with her mind sunk in deep thought, had made her tune out the external world. Wasn't until she felt someone touching her shoulder that she was brought back to reality.

"Young lady," the grave voice of the retired soldier made her feel self-conscious.

"My lord, I apologize for being rude," she bowed.

"Worry not, child. The yamabuki flowers can be striking at this time of day. Does it bring back memories?"

When he said memories, her head shot up and the image of that man struck her again. She felt the blood leave her face.

"It does my lord, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry yourself, child. Glad you made it in time for dinner. Inoue's duck stew is the best in town," she saw the soldier fill his chest with pride. She felt herself smiling and the blood returning to her face.

"I haven't introduced myself," Tomoe cursed under her breath, "My name is Yatogami Tomoe."

"And I am Tsubasa Ken, former general to your father," he gave her a slight bow. "Please make yourself welcomed at our home."

She immediately started to like this couple. They where kind to her and they had this aura around them that gave you peace.

Inoue-sama had her place her luggage near the back door and told her to sit in the table. Tomoe asked where she could freshen up before dinner. Inoue-sama showed her the washroom and she entered. After she was done using the toilet, she washed her hands. Then she lifted up her face to catch her reflection in the mirror; what she saw made her gasp loudly, putting one hand in her mouth and the other on her chest: a strikingly beautiful woman with pale skin, sleepy dark eyes and even darker hair.

_This, this isn't me? What's going on? Am I going crazy? _Her chest heaved in astonishment. She regained her composure, washed her face and looked up again, this time seeing her own reflection in the mirror. She sighed.

"Tomoe-chan! Dinner is served!" she heard Inoue-sama called from outside the washroom.

Tomoe finished drying her face and stepped out. Dinner was uneventful; they asked her some questions about her father, the army, etc. She wasn't sure if to tell them the real reason she was here. She didn't even know if General Tsubasa knew she was a youkai. He explained to her that he used to lead the army before he got a fatal injury. It was a miracle he didn't die but it crippled him. He couldn't lift a sword afterwards.

_If he used to lead the army, it means he should know about youkai. Should I tell him? _

Tomoe decided against it. _Now is not the time. _

After dinner was done, Inoue-sama brought some white tea, they chat a little more and soon after, Tomoe started to yawn. She showed Tomoe her room and before she knew it, Tomoe drifted into a deep sleep, with the image of the young man with golden eyes embedded in her thoughts.

* * *

PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 5

_Flowers bloom sevenfold and eightfold but the Kerria laments, for a single fruit it does not bear… Even if I can make flowers bloom brilliantly, to bear such a fruit, is beyond my ability… _

He wiped the cold sweat that flooded his brow and the rest of his body. _Another nightmare, _he thought as he sat up in his bed mat and sighed.

_Otome, why did you leave me? Was I not good enough for you? _

Those where the questions he repeatedly asked himself, especially after a nightmare or randomly remembering her poem.

"Sometimes I believe she didn't love me as she said she did," he whispered to himself, placing his palm on his face. A few tears escaped… he didn't feel like holding back.

_Then just when I thought I wouldn't get another chance at love, she comes in and leaves a mark in me, _Rihan quietly sobbed as he remembered the girl with the toothy smile. In between his sobs, he chuckled as he remembered her pulling his cheeks whenever he had a long face.

_Her light shone so bright, but it dwindled too fast… _

"The world is not the same without you… my world, is not the same without you, my dear Wakana," he let out a sigh, as his tears stopped flowing.

He plopped back into his bed and looked up to the ceiling. The image of that dark haired youkai with icy blue eyes appeared in his head. Also the girl that Rikuo helped; she had similar eyes… but hers were warmer. Remembering her face made Rihan feel less sad and he silently wished to see her again as he slipped back into deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Tomoe tried on her new school uniform. She felt weird inside. _This can't be serious… I am actually nervous! Heck, I have fought against gods and demons, yet I'm afraid of some pesky humans… please… _

Tomoe scoffed at herself for being so idiotic. She sighed, and then looked at herself in the mirror: a white shirt with a blue bow, a pleated blue skirt, a dark grey vest and black ankle-high Converse sneakers. She nodded a 'not bad' and walked downstairs.

"Ohayogozaimazu," she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Tomoe-chan. How was your sleep?" asked Inoue-sama.

"Refreshing," she replied. It was a dreamless sleep, which she was very grateful for. Lately she's being having these weird dreams of her being surrounded by yamabuki flowers and a man standing beside her, but she can't make his face, only that it made her really sad. She doesn't understand this dreams and what they mean, making her upset.

"Is everything all right, Tomoe-chan?" inquired Inoue-sama.

Tomoe hadn't realized she had made a face when she thought about her dreams, "Everything is fine, Inoue-sama… I just… miss my father, that's all." It wasn't entirely true, she did miss her father but she somehow knew he was going to be all right. Even though she worried about this youkai army, she also knew their forces where strong enough. She couldn't, though, shake the thought of the sadness she felt whenever she saw yamabuki flowers.

_It all started from the moment I became a youkai, _she thought.

"You have drifted back into dreamland, Tomoe-chan. You will need to be awake for school."

This brought Tomoe back to reality. "I am a little scattered brained sometimes," she laughed nervously.

After she eats her breakfast, she quickly brushed her teeth, rushed down with her schoolbag and waved a quick goodbye to her new family. She ran towards the bus station, hopped on the bus that'll take her half a block away from the Ukiyoe High School.

* * *

"Rihan! GET OUT!" Rikuo yelled as he grabbed a towel to cover his shamefulness.

"But what's the problem? Is not like I haven't seen you before… we used to bathe together as kids, I don't see why we can't do it now," said Rihan nonchalantly as he got comfortable in the bathtub. A little yellow rubber duck swam aimlessly. Rikuo blushed madly.

"This is getting out of hand. I am getting tired of your shit, Rihan." Rikuo growled.

"It will get out of hand if my hand where to start swimming around your naked little tush," Rihan winked, all the more to make Rikuo blush as red as a beet.

"You are impossible!" he said stepping out of the tub. "You are gross and immoral! Stop it!"

"Being immoral is my job, I'm a youkai. I'm supposed to be that way," answered Rihan with a wicked grin. "By the way, what do you want me to stop?" he cocked his head to the side, feigning incredulity. Rikuo sweatdropped.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" yelled Rikuo at the top of his lungs. Not far away, you could hear glass breaking from the plates one Yuki-Onna was holding after hearing such things. Nurarihyon shook his head.

"Staring, at what? There's nothing to stare at?" Rihan laughed, bracing himself for the hit, for Rikuo threw him the shampoo bottle, before rushing out of the bathroom huffing and puffing.

_Finally I can get some peace, _Rikuo thought as he was walking to school. _Rihan's behavior is getting out of hand. _

He sighed heavily as he reached the school's gate. When he arrived to his homeroom he was greeted by a-

"Nura-kun!" the boisterous voice of his long time friend Kiyotsugu boomed throughout the classroom.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted.

"We will be going on a youkai hunt tonight at this abandoned building outside the city! You must come!"

Rikuo sweatdropped. _He doesn't seem to grasp the real danger of youkai. I must go to protect them. _

"Sure, why not?" he laughed nervously. Kiyotsugu squealed like a schoolgirl.

Saori grabs Rikuo by the sleeve and pulls him towards her, "We where hoping you'd say 'no' so that we wouldn't have to go," she whispered.

"You could've said that a little earlier, Maki-san," he whispered back. She muttered a 'damn'.

"Ok class, sit. We have new student coming to us all the way from Northern Japan," announced Nakagawa-sensei, as she ushered a girl to come in.

Rikuo quietly gasped as he saw who walked him. He had to do a double take, because for a second he thought he saw that youkai girl that slew the Garo.

_This can't be, _Rikuo said in a state of bewilderment. _My eyes are deceiving me. _

"Please, introduce yourself," said Nakagawa-sensei.

"Hello, I am Yatogami Tomoe, I'm new to this town and I hope I can make friends with you all," she smiled.

_There's a certain coldness in her eyes, _Rikuo thought to himself, though he felt her smile was genuine. _She reminds me of someone… _

"You will be sitting behind Ienaga-san," motioned the sensei to Tomoe. With that Kana shot her hand up so that Tomoe could see who she was. Kana smiled at the girl as she sat behind her; Tomoe returned the smile.

Yura in a corner watched the girl suspiciously. _There's something about her that I can't figure out. _

Yura, who is sitting in front of Nura, turned around and whispered, "We gotta watch this girl, Nura-kun. There's something about her, we should be careful." He only nodded in response, understanding her feelings; he felt them too.

_She seems pretty ordinary to me, _he thought. _But yet, there's something… _

Recess came and some of the students lounged around the classroom. Kana and the new girl chatted quietly, both giggling. Yura eyed them warily.

"Yatogami-san, welcome to our school!" Kiyotsugu vociferated.

"You are the girl I help the other day, with the address," Rikuo interjected.

"Yes! Now I remember. You seemed familiar," she smiled. "Thanks again… umm," she hesitated.

"Oh, Nura Rikuo," he gave her his hand. She hesitantly shook it.

"Thanks again, Nura-san," she said.

_There's something about this boy. I don't know what it is but I can feel great power coming from him. Is he a youkai? _Tomoe asked herself.

There was an awkwardness in the air as those two kept their hands together. Everyone was staring.

"Well! Now that you are an old friend of Nura," everyone sweatdropped at Kiyotsugu, "I guess you would like to join us for a youkai hunt tonight at an abandoned building, Yatogami-san."

This picked an interest in Tomoe, for she suddenly perked up, releasing Rikuo's hand, "Sure, I'd love to join."

Rikuo and Yura looked at each other. Kana said, "You don't certainly believe youkai exist, do you Tomoe-chan?"

"But of course! They do exist. Youkai are real," she said. "As a matter of fact, I've seen youkai." Rikuo and Yura dramatically looked at each other.

"WHAT?!" Kiyotsugu yelled. He nearly knelt before Tomoe as if she where a godly apparition. "You… you've seen youkai?"

"I have," she nodded. Kiyotsugu squealed. "Not all of them are as bad as they seem but others are pretty dangerous."

Yura spoke up, "How do you know so much about youkai?"

"Well," Tomoe answered, "through TV shows, history books, old wives tales, some stupid novels about youkai falling in love with humans and the like, and because I've seen some myself; from the village I come from."

"You have youkai in your village?" asked Kana.

"You could say so, yes, but they are more like well spirits, forest spirits… pretty inoffensive," Tomoe explained. "But I also believe that searching for them is nonsense, we should be extremely careful. We don't know what we might encounter out there."

Saori beamed, "You just became my new best friend."

"Hey!" yelled Natsumi. Saori mouthed a 'sorry.'

"Don't worry about that, Yatogami-san. We have our own personal onmyoji, Keikain-san." Kiyotsugu said, pointing at Yura. The latter narrowed her eyes at Kiyotsugu and Tomoe raised an eyebrow. _I should keep away from this girl. If she knows who I am, she'll have me purified and my mission would not be accomplished. _

"Yatogami-san is right, Kiyotsugu-kun. Youkai are dangerous. We should keep away from them," inferred Rikuo.

Tomoe nodded, "I agree with Nura-san. We will be searching for trouble if we go looking for youkai."

_I don't know how the youkai are in this town, but if they are anything close to the ones up north, we are in serious danger. I can't let that happen. I've seen death enough to know that. This group of kids seems innocent, except for that Yura kid and that Nura boy. There is something about him that I can't put my finger on. _

"Tomoe-chan?" this brought her back to reality.

"Yes, Kana-chan," responded Tomoe.

"Do you really believe there are good youkai out there?" she asked meekly.

"Kana, I'm going to be honest. And this is for all of you: youkai are creatures of darkness, they are bad and mischievous. But don't get me wrong; some youkais are formed from deep sadness and sorrows, which do not want to harm others. Yes, youkai hate, destroy, create havoc but there are others who know both worlds, light and darkness, and these are the ones that are compelled to protect those who don't have a glimpse of either world."

A dead silence spread after Tomoe was done with her small speech. Rikuo was in awe of such knowledge displayed from the new girl. _She seems to know a lot about youkai. She just described part of the essence of the Nura Clan! _

Yura still eyed her warily. _She knows more than she seems. Could she be an onmyoji? Nah, I would've known already. _

Kiyotsugu, with glassy eyes, approached Tomoe and took both her hands in his, taking her by surprise.

"I've being waiting for someone like you who shared my love for youkai!"

Everyone gasped in astonishment, especially Tomoe. _What the hell just happened? _

Saori approached the couple and hits Kiyotsugu in the head, "You're appearing creepy to the new girl! Stop it!"

He laughed nervously, releasing Tomoe's hands, saying: "I'm sorry Yatogami-san, I was just too excited."

"I can see that," she answered, still bewildered.

With that the bell rang, signaling recess to be over. The rest of the day went as smooth as it could go. Tomoe had no problem keeping up with the school material. Biology, chemistry, Physics and history came easy for her. But she found herself having trouble with Math and Geometry. These where the last classes for the day, so at the end…

"I can't believe I'm getting tortured by Geometry and Math," Tomoe lowered her head as she face palmed herself.

"Is something wrong, Tomoe-chan?" Kana turned around while she grabbed her books.

_I don't understand shit! That's what's wrong, _Tomoe thought to herself.

"Geometry and math are tormenting me," she said giving Kana a weak smile.

"Oh? So the new girl doesn't know how to count?" smirked Yura, who was standing behind Tomoe, which turned around and gave her the coldest of stares, making Yura cringe. Yura felt her body freezing for a second.

"That's not nice, Yura-chan," intervened Rikuo, trying to lighten up the mood. _I believe I've seen that stare before, but where? _

Yura scoffed, turned away and left the classroom.

"Yatogami-san, I apologize for Yura, she gets a little 'catty' when around strangers," explained Rikuo.

"You mean she starts acting like a bitch, I can see that," Tomoe responded, while putting away her books. "Well, I guess I'll go to the library to get over this godforsaken geometry homework. See you guys tomorrow."

"Are you not coming to the youkai hunt, Yatogami-san?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"After this?" she waved her geometry book. "If the Kamis know one thing is that Yatogami Tomoe doesn't like geometry. I need full concentration in order to get it right, so I won't go with you guys… happy hunting," she said as she walked out the door. Kiyotsugu cried tears of despair at Tomoe's wake.

"Well, that means I am not going either," said Saori.

"What! Maki-san, not you too!" cried Kiyotsugu.

"I'm sure we can go some other time, Kiyotsugu-kun," said Natsumi. "Besides, we don't even know if the youkai is going to be there."

"If you guys are not going, I won't either," said Kana meekly.

"Noo! Kana-chan not you!" cried Kiyotsugu.

"It's settled, then. We will go some other day," Saori said, grabbing Natsumi and leaving. She whispered, "Let's go to the mall." Both of them giggled.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow. Kana-chan, walking home?" said Rikuo.

"Yes!" she grabbed her stuff and walked out the door with Rikuo, leaving a comically sad Kiyotsugu.

* * *

A/N: Please owe me the honor of a REVIEW! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Hello fanfic peeps! Thanks for the Reviews, you guys are awesome! Some of the questions you have will be answered soon, so no worries. Just to let you know, Rihan and Rikuo usually are human when outside the Main House. They will appear youkai whenever they are in danger, in a battle or when it's dark, or simply lounging around their house. I will let you know whenever they are in their human/youkai form. :)

* * *

Chapter 6

"Tadaima!" announced Rikuo as he walked through his house's foyer. He heard a few 'welcome backs' from several small youkai running around the house doing chores, preparing for dinner.

"Welcome back, son!" greeted his mother Yohime. "How was school?" she continued as they walked together to where his father usually sat.

"Peaceful, for once." His mother chuckled, understanding exactly what he meant. "Oh okaa-san, we also got a new student."

"Ah! Is she nice?" Yohime asked.

"She seems to be, she immediately became friends with Kana and the group but Yura was a little rude to her," he laughed nervously, "you know her, she is very protective of her friends; she'll warm up to her."

"What's her name?"

"Yatogami Tomoe," he answered.

"Ah."

He looked around and felt that something was not right. The mansion was quiet, too quiet for that matter.

"Mother, where is Rihan?"

At that precise moment, Kubinashi was rounding the corner with a basket of clothes.

"I sent him to the groceries not long ago to buy some stuff for dinner and breakfast tomorrow," he answered.

"No wonder it's so quiet," Rikuo raised an eyebrow, still scanning the area for a mop of black hair.

"Oh my son, it was really loud before he left… it took a lot of Kubinashi's pushing and yelling to make your brother leave the house, and do something, for a change," said Yohime.

"That royal pain in the ass," scoffed Kubinashi, a vein popping.

"Sounds like him," smirked Rikuo.

* * *

Tomoe sighed heavily as she closed her school binder. _Finally, I'm done. _It took 3 different geometry books, besides her school one and some Internet notes to get the homework done.

It was already dusk when she left the library. Her stomach growled. _I better hurry home; I don't want Inoue okaa-sama and Tsubasa-sama to worry. _

She inhaled deeply and let the brisk evening air fill her lungs. _The city is so much dirtier than the countryside, yet it's so beautiful. _

As she walked down the road, she noticed a particular smell. _Fear. _She ran towards it; what she saw made her blood boil: some lowlife human threatening a young schoolgirl with a knife. Without even thinking, she sets down her bag and runs to help the girl.

The girl screams at the same time Tomoe yelled, "Hey!"

The delinquent got startled, snatched the girl's schoolbag and ran at the direction Tomoe was running to.

"Where do you think you're going you scum?" Tomoe's voice darkened as she growled. Her eyes turned into a lighter blue, her hair loosened up from its noose, and a sword materialized out of nowhere.

"W-whaa… who are you?" the felon stammered.

"Your worst nightmare," she growled, as she pounced.

* * *

"Why did Kubinashi give me the weirdest things to buy?" Rihan talked to himself as he was making his way home, eating an ice cream cone with the grocery bags swung over his shoulder. He suddenly had that feeling like something was about to happen.

Right then he hears a scream and someone yell, "Hey!"

He sets down his bags and sighed as he casually walks towards the source of the noise. "Such a waste of good ice cream," he said.

When he was about to round the corner, a small figure bumped into him. It was a young schoolgirl. Everything happened so fast, it all took him surprise: the little girl screamed and cringed in fear after realizing she bumps into someone, he walked past her and saw who he suspected to be the robber. Just then, he heard him stammer something he didn't quite get but when he finally hears a cold, dark and mysterious voice, he looks up to see _her_.

_The moonlight warrior… _This is the first time he ever thought of the moniker but it seemed to suit her well.

That's when the culprit decides to make a run for it.

"Tsk, tsk, why do they always run," she says as she turns around, moving with mystifying beauty. As if carried by the wind, she leapt in the air only to land on the thief's back, making him fall to the ground face first.

Rihan's mouth opened agape at the girl's graceful movements.

After she gets off him, the scoundrel turns around, saying: "What are you?"

"I'm in no obligation to answer," she growled as she launched the tip of her sword toward his throat.

_She's in for the kill, I have to stop her. _Rihan was about to unsheathe Nenekirimaru, when something made him stop.

The thief had braced himself for the blow but nothing happened. The girl only held her sword close to his throat as a threat. She snatched the schoolgirl's bag away from his grasp, sheathed her sword and without a word, leaped away, disappearing.

Rihan stood still, a-dazed by this girl. _She's a goddess. _

The pungent smell of urine brought Rihan back to his senses. The thief apparently in all his fear, had urinated on himself. The latter, realizing what had just happened, stood up and took off running.

* * *

Tomoe hadn't realized she was still wearing her school uniform after she transformed into her youkai. _Shit! _

What she did realize is that she felt a great 'Fear', not coming from the schoolgirl nor the robber, not even her, but from someone else. _I've felt it before, when I was going after the Garo. But I didn't see any youkai… or… maybe that tall man with black hair… no, he can't be, he was human, was he? _

She was still holding on to the girl's bag, so she hopped off a tree she landed when she took off from the scene. She walked a bit to find her; she even found her own bag but no signs of the girl. She walked a bit more, and found her talking to that tall man with black hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His baritone voice treaded softly. She nodded. Her face was tear-filled but she was not crying anymore.

"Hmm, excuse me," Tomoe said, making both turn towards her. She had already straightened her uniform and her hair was back in a ponytail. The man looked bemused when he saw her but said nothing. Tomoe stared back, the words forgetting to leave her mouth.

_Dammit Tomoe, speak! _"Hmm, here, I found your bag… the-the thief must've thrown it before he took off," stammered Tomoe as she handed the bag to the girl. The girl thanked both of them and walked away.

Both of them stared at the girl's wake. He turned around to say something, but Tomoe was already walking away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" the man ran after her.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I have to go home," she said. _Why am I so nervous? _That's when she stared at his golden brown eyes. For a second, she felt as if the air was sucked out of her lungs. _He's so handsome! So Godlike! Wait, what am I thinking? No, no… oh for God's sake Tomoe, don't go into full retard! _

All of the sudden, the stranger started laughing. _What the hell! _His laughter boomed across the street.

"Hey, what are you laughing at!" she yelled, getting annoyed. "Do I look like I have a monkey in my face?"

"A monkey? More like a hoard of monkeys!" he continued laughing.

"The hell!" her temper was rising. _Please, don't make me go all Jackie Chan on you. I don't want to destroy that beautiful face… hey, wait… he's making fun of mine! _

Just then he started laughing even harder. She had enough. With that, she pushed him.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" he whined, in between laughs.

"You are making fun of me!" she pouted.

"AH! That's because you are making cute faces: a startled monkey, then amused monkey, then worried monkey, then 'dafuq' monkey," he explained, with a huge grin.

She scoffed. His smile grew bigger. "Then it was angry monkey, then baffled monkey and now angry monkey again."

"Oh my god. Leave me alone, ugh!" Tomoe turned around and walked away fast. _Who does he think he is? _

* * *

Rikuo was sitting in front of the Sakura tree, sipping some tea with his father. Just then he hears whistling. He turns left to see his brother coming through the gates with some grocery bags swung over his shoulder.

"Sup pops… Rikuo," he said as he walked past them and went straight to the kitchen. Both the Sodaicho and his younger son stared dumbfounded.

"What happened to him?" asked Nurarihyon.

"Beats me," replied Rikuo.

Rikuo didn't hear from Rihan until dinner was served. Both his mother and father where already in the dinning area waiting when he arrived. Rikuo sat on his usual spot.

"What is taking him so long?" Rikuo complained. Just then he walked in.

"What up?" he said, as he sat beside his brother. Both his parents just stared at him.

"Why are you staring at me as if I grew a second head," then realizing what he said, Rihan continued, "Well, technically I am the Second, but you know what I mean." He smirked.

Rikuo raised an eyebrow, "You look as if you found God or something."

"Well, little bro, I did… but she was a 'god-dess,'" stressed Rihan, smirking.

"Here we go again," said Nurarihyon. "Son, are you going to marry her too?" Nurarihyon seemed to tickle a nerve on Rihan because the latter flipped.

"Oyaji, FYI I only married once and she abandoned me, the other was my girlfriend and she died," the room grew cold after he said that. The Sodaicho cursed himself for what he said and wished he had kept his mouth shut. Yohime just shook her head in response.

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore… thanks for ruining my day, pops," said Rihan as he got up and left.

"Rikun, I'm sorry," Nurarihyon responded at the wake of his son. "Shit, I really messed up, didn't I Yo?"

She nodded. "Go, apologize to your son and bring him back."

"Don't worry, I'll do it," and with that Rikuo stood up and went after his brother. He knew exactly where to find him.

_Knew it. _The breeze was blowing as Rihan sat by the edge of the hallway, facing the yamabuki flowers.

"Are you here to mock me too?" Rihan said without turning around to face his brother.

"No," Rikuo responded, sitting down beside him, "it's just that you came back home humming… you seem different…"

"That's the worst apology I've ever heard," scoffed Rihan.

"I wasn't trying to apologize, asshole… I'm trying to understand," smirked Rikuo. Rihan smirked back.

"I saw her again," Rihan started.

"Who?" Rikuo asked.

"The moonlight warrior…" answered Rihan, mind wondering, not even realizing the name he gave _her. _

"The moonlight warrior? You mean the girl that killed the Garo?" asked Rikuo.

"Yeah," he answered, his mind still wondering.

"Why is she here? She's in our territory, you know?" Rikuo said.

"She was marvelous today, she was…" he ignored as he went on to tell his little brother about today's happenings. Rikuo quietly listened to him.

"So she helped the little girl," said Rikuo, understanding.

"Yeah, she meant no harm," said Rihan.

"What could she possibly want in our territory?" asked Rikuo.

"That will be something we'll have to find out," said Rihan, getting quite excited.

"Hmm," acknowledged Rikuo.

* * *

A/N: I am getting excited too! Thanks for add my story to you favorites/alerts, you guys are great! Please continue supporting this story with your reviews. I will do my best. Any suggestions are welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

_That stupid guy! Who does he think he is, making fun of me like that! Sure he was cute and all that, but that doesn't give him the right to say those mean things! What a douchebag! Ugh! _

Tomoe's mind raced as she ran back home. _Inoue-sama is going to be mad at me for being late. _

As she ran through the door, she cursed herself for forgetting to take off her shoes at the foyer, returned, took them off and then slowly walked into the dinning area. Ms. Inoue was already setting the table.

"Please, Inoue-sama, let me do it," she begged.

"Tomoe-chan, you're back! How was your first day of school?" Inoue asked.

"It was good," she chirped. "I made some friends."

"How wonderful!"

"They asked me to join their club… well not formally but they wanted me to go youkai hunting."

This grabbed Inoue's attention, "Youkai hunting you say?"

"It was quite odd, actually… anyways, I turned it down, at least for today," Tomoe smiled.

"Be careful, Tomoe-chan. Youkai are terrible creatures," Inoue said worriedly.

"Do you believe in youkai, Inoue-sama?" Tomoe asked. _Can I tell her who I am? _

"I do." Tomoe perked up. "I know they are mean and deceitful creatures that only lie and hate and destroy."

Tomoe's hopes went down the drains after that. _Well, I guess not. _

"Please be careful, my dear."

"I will." Tomoe nodded. As she was setting the table and Inoue-sama was in the kitchen finishing dinner, Tomoe thought to herself: _How does she know the true nature of youkai? She never forbid me to go. She just told me to be careful. Does she know I'm a youkai? Well, if she knows that her husband used to work for my father, that means that their army fights youkai. Actually, she wouldn't think I am youkai… my father is human, my mother was human… they wouldn't know, would they? _

Tsubasa-sama arrived from the elders club he attended almost every afternoon and soon enough they sat down for dinner. After exchanging pleasantries and making small talk, Tomoe excused herself to go wash off and go to bed.

_It's pretty early. _She decided to read a book instead. After a while, she was getting tired. In between her dozing off, images of today's encounter with that strange man ran through her brain._ I feel like I've seen him somewhere, but where? Aside from that, there is something strange about him; I feel a great amount of energy coming out of him. Could it be youkai aura? Could he be like me, that takes the appearance of a human? Could he be the type of youkai that find humans endearing? _

All these questions, though unanswered, intrigued her more. Now she felt the need to actually learn more about him. That's when she realized something: _I feel the same type of energy or 'aura' coming out of that boy Rikuo, from school. _She pondered some more. Before she knew it, she had already dozed off into dreamland.

-0-

The birds chirped as Rikuo opened his eyes. Fearing the worst, he wakes up in a flash, uncovering himself. That's when he realized he was alone in the room.

_No Rihan to bug me? Now this is strange! _

He quietly exited his room, showered, and dressed. As he walked back out to the dinning room, he still sees no signs of his brother. _It is awfully quiet… hmm… _

Just then Yuki-Onna rounds the corner. She chirped up as she saw her master.

"Good morning, waka!"

"Good morning, Yuki-Onna. Say, do you know where's Rihan?"

"Can't say, Master Rikuo. I saw him leave early this morning," she answered.

"Was he alone?" Rikuo wondered.

"Yes he was," she asked, with a question on her face. Rikuo understood.

"This is not like him at all, that lazy ass bum," said Rikuo narrowing his eyes. Probably waiting for him to pop up with a surprise prank. _That's actually something he'd do. _

Rikuo eat his breakfast quietly with his mother and father, both of them wondering where Rihan might be.

Nurarihyon said with a smirk, "Don't underestimate the boy… he's finally behaving like the Second."

"What do you mean by that, otou-san?" asked Rikuo.

"Well son, we the Nurarihyon are free ayakashi, we personify illusions and dreams, we are not to be tied down," he continued in a condescending manner.

The ever-kindhearted Yohime gave the Supreme Commander a look that could kill a hundred thousand men. Nurarihyon found himself cringing at his wife's murderous look.

"Mother has you tied down, dad," Rikuo gave his father a knowing look.

The Sodaicho regained his composure, sipped some tea and cleared his throat, "I chose to settle down, son."

Yohime spared him another look, with a little spice on it but still mad. Rikuo caught and had to look away.

"Sup, fellas!" chirped Rihan as he walked in unannounced to the dinning room.

"Where were you, Rihan?" asked Yohime.

"Out and about," he answered innocently.

His father smirked, Rikuo called 'bullshit'.

"What have I said about the choice of words in the table, Rikuo?" said his mother.

"Sorry, mom."

"Little bitch," whispered Rihan, so low only Nurarihyon and Rikuo could here. Rikuo proceeded to launch a fist hitting Rihan's arm.

"Ouch," whined Rihan, touching the spot where Rikuo hit him.

"Boys, enough."

One word from their mother is enough to put those two in shape. Rihan had a smug look on his face during the whole breakfast. Rikuo just kept throwing glances at his older brother. The Sodaicho quietly sat drinking his tea.

"All right _mina, _I'm out to school," said Rikuo as he got up.

"I'll walk you," said Rihan, also standing up.

Rikuo turned around and with an inquisitive face, he asked, "Why?"

"Because…" when Rihan failed to find a good reason, "can't I walk my little brother to school? I used to walk you, remember?"

Rikuo remembered the good ol' days when the both of them actually got along, apart from the normal brothers spats every now and then. He narrowed his eyes, when he also knew that nothing good comes out when Rihan is being nice; too nice for that matter.

"What do you want?" Rikuo asked as Rihan followed him to the bathroom to wash up his teeth.

"Nothing," answered Rihan.

"Bullshit," Rikuo retorted back. He was done with his teeth and was now walking back to his room to pick up his books. All the while Rihan followed. Rikuo was getting annoyed.

"Rihan, what is it what you want? Dammit, I'm not having you follow me like a lap dog, it's getting annoying!"

Rikuo walked out of his room and out the gate he went, with Rihan on his heels.

"There's this girl I saw, she had your school uniform… I wanna see her again," said Rihan after a while.

"Oh my god, is that what this is all about?!" exclaimed the boy. _No wonder. This shouldn't even surprise me. _

Rihan had a gigantic smirk as he walked alongside his younger brother. As they walked quietly, _'for a change' _thought Rikuo, Rihan couldn't keep but thinking about that girl.

-0-

Tomoe woke up that morning with a funny feeling. _I can't understand where's this weird excitement coming from, _she thought as she was putting on her dark gray vest. She examined herself in the mirror then hopped out of the room and down the stairs.

"Ohayo, Tomoe-chan," greeted Tsubasa-sama. "You look pretty excited this morning." He said as he folded his newspaper and examined the girl. With an approval nod, he unfolded his newspaper and went back to reading.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Tsubasa-sama!" she answered meekly. She walked straight into the kitchen and asked Inoue-sama if she needed any help, but as always Inoue was ten steps ahead of her.

After they thanked for the food, everyone gulfed in the delicacies of Inoue's cooking. When they where done, Tomoe quickly helped Inoue-sama to clean the table, with Inoue nagging behind her not to ruin her uniform. Of course Tomoe was very careful, given the fact that she has a 'particular set of skills,' she can manage perfectly several artifacts in her hands without spilling a single drop on herself and still manage to look graceful while doing that.

Tomoe walked out the door and sighed a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. The instant smell of flowers and a certain crisp in the air relaxed her. She had almost forgotten the incident of the day before. Walking to the bus stop, she could hear the birds singing, the sun was shinning bright, feeling delightful on her tanned skin, _what can possibly go wrong today? _

Knowing better than anyone not to test Murphy's Law, she focused on the fact that her village was raided by a hoard of youkai, killing off almost half of her father's army. She focused on the strange feeling she had whenever she was around that Nura kid and the other black-haired guy that called her 'monkey face'. Just the thought of it made Tomoe's nerves boil.

Soon enough, Tomoe had arrived to her school and had thrown her backpack down the floor and sat on her chair.

"Ohayo, Yatogami-san!" greeted Natsumi.

"Please, call me Tomoe," she answered back. Natsumi smiled and nodded.

After she exchanged pleasantries with the rest of her classmates, her mind went back to the day before. A scowl formed on her face as she thought about the black-haired man.

"Is everything ok, Yatogami-san?" asked a familiar voice. Feeling that strong energy again, Tomoe looked up to see one Nura Rikuo smiling back at her. She couldn't help but smile back. A sense of ease came to her body as she relaxed, not even knowing why she was tensing. _Probably because of that guy… _

"Yes, thanks for asking Nura-kun," she answered. He smiled even bigger.

Classed started and her mind was set on paying attention.

-0-

_A few minutes before class started: _

Rihan walked behind is little brother; smiling as he thought of the many faces of the girl he just teased the day before. _She reminds me so much of Wakana… _

Trying not to grow sad again, he continued thinking about her and about the 'moonlight warrior'. _Could they be related? Both had the same high school uniform. But there was something about them: the girl had softer looking blue eyes… wait, that's it! Both had blue eyes! Could she be the same person? Is she a youkai? But I didn't feel any aura surrounding her when I talked to her. Nah, they can't be the same. Surely the 'moonlight warrior' goes to Rikuo's school as well. Hmm, what if they know each other? Now that would be fun… _

A devilish grin was forming on Rihan's face as they neared the school. Rikuo turned around to say something, but after coming across such face, he thought: _I don't want to know what's crossing that jerk's mind… _

Without saying a word, Rikuo walked through the gates.

"Yo, Rikuo, wait…" called Rihan.

"What?" said Rikuo as he turned to face him.

Rihan went on to describe the girl he was looking for and asked Rikuo if he could find out more about her. With a scowl in his face, Rikuo refused but with Rihan whinnying and begging, he accepted. _I can't believe I'm doing this… his description fits perfectly with Tomoe… Maybe I can play this my way. _

An evil grin escaped Rikuo's lips. Rihan just frowned and walked away.

* * *

A/N: UUHH! So what's Rikuo's plan? We'll find out later.. Fanfic peeps, once again I thank you for reading! Those who read and don't review, I don't bite, well I do but not people... unless I'm pissed off... hahahaha kidding (or maybe not!). Ok, I just had an ADHD moment. Anywaysss, people please review! It lets me know how this story is going. I'm also open to suggestions, so what ever you wanna say just do, I won't eat you.

I also wanna publicly thank Kiera Vincent for being aweeeesomeee! She reviews my work and she points out all the mistakes I don't see 'cause well I'm crazy... anyways, she's cool!

Also want to let you guys know that I have another story, its a Inuyasha/Nuramago crossover (it's actually my 1st story), so please go take a look at it, It's a complete story so it was a beginning and end. Won't mind if you write a review on that one even though its finished... please check it out! Sheesh, I forgot to say that the title of the story is: _**The Granchildren of the Two Great Lords**_

Ok, enough with me talking... will update chapter 8 later this week. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 8

Another uneventful school day had passed. Rikuo sighed as he closed his books and packed them inside his bag. The students walked out the door, eager to go home; others lingered a little longer, talking to their friends. Just then he hears Kiyotsugu:

"Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol, attention!"

Natsumi, Saori, Kana, Shima and Rikuo jerked their heads towards him. Tomoe asked, "What is the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol?"

"It's the name of our after-school club, the youkai-hunting one," Saori answered.

"Oh."

"So," Kiyotsugu announced, setting down his laptop, "I have received a lot of messages on my chat board about youkai sightings! This only means one thing! We are going tonight!" he laughed a maniacal laugh as he lifted a fist high in the sky. Everyone else sweat dropped heavily.

"Kiyotsugu, seriously…" started Saori, but before she continued, Kiyotsugu interrupted,

"No one is bailing on me today, we don't have homework (which is a miracle) so we will be going!"

Everyone sighed.

_He's gonna get himself killed one day, _thought Yura as she rubbed her temples. "Ok, fine, I'm going with you," Kiyotsugu cheered, she put a hand on front saying, "but if it gets too dangerous and I tell you to leave, we leave ok?"

Kiyotsugu ran over to her and grab both her hands, "Yes, Master Yura." Yura sweat dropped.

_I don't know about this Yura girl but if there's a horde of youkai, I don't know if she'll be able to handle it, _Tomoe looked at Yura, _she looks so fragile, yet she seems to be very intelligent… I should go, just in case… _

"I'll be going too," said Tomoe nodding.

"Me too," said Rikuo.

Kana hurried to accept the invitation too. Not that it was much of an invitation.

Yura narrowed her eyes towards Tomoe. _I don't like this girl. She gives me a wrong vibe. _

Tomoe looked at Rikuo who was smiling at Kana and the rest of the group, _he looks so innocent but he seems to have a secret… I want to know what that is. _

"So," Kiyotsugu said, breaking the silence, "let's meet at the park at dusk." And with that he walked away.

-0-

"I don't want to!" whined Rihan.

"Son, is for the good of the future of the clan for you to attend to this meeting," continued Nurarihyon. He had been pleading with his eldest son the whole afternoon and the boy didn't budge.

"Well then let Rikuo attend instead of me, I bet he has nothing better to do than to be behind those boring books," said Rihan, flashing a smirk towards his brother.

Rikuo spat, "As a matter of fact, dear brother, I do have plans…"

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rihan suddenly seemed interested.

"None of your damn business, that's for sure," Rikuo counteracted.

-0-

_Shit, I forgot to ask which park we where suppose to meet, _thought Tomoe as she walked around the neighborhood. She had already passed 3 parks and she couldn't find any of her classmates.

_Maybe if I turn into my demon self I can find them faster, _she thought. She did, and indeed she found them a lot faster. She changed into her human self behind a tree.

"Hello, _mina_," she greeted as she walked to the group. Everyone greeted back. Even Yura, who was a little reluctant, greeted her with a curt nod, which Tomoe returned as well.

_I don't want to be rude, even if I don't approve of this girl, _Yura thought.

"We're just waiting for Nura," announced Kiyotsugu.

"Sorry, I kept you waiting. My brother was being annoying," heaved Rikuo as he ran over to the group.

"You made it, Nura-san," smiled Tomoe. He returned the smile. Kana saw this and felt a pang of jealousy. _Or maybe, I'm just imagining things. Silly me, _she thought.

"So now that we are all together, let's go!" commanded Kiyotsugu; everyone followed.

As they where walking towards this abandoned building, Tomoe could feel a strong youki coming out of the building from afar. From the corner of her eye, she saw Kana crowing closer to Rikuo. Yura led side by side with Kiyotsugu while Saori, Natsumi, and a kid called Shima, whom was also in her class, walked behind them.

Kiyotsugu saw Yura halt at the entrance and narrow her eyes.

"Can you feel the youkai's presence, Master Keikain?" asked Kiyotsugu. Yura didn't like the formality but thought that she would worry about that later.

"Yes, I can," she whispered. Kana grabbed the back of Nura's T-shirt.

"You really don't need to be gifted to feel 'their' presence," whispered Saori. She grabbed Natsumi's hand as they entered together.

_Seriously, these kids like to be afraid... putting themselves in the line of fire, I think it's absurd… though, it's good research for me, _Tomoe thought.

They walked into the buildings foyer, which had a grand staircase at the end of the foyer and an old chandelier, with a lot of missing bulbs. Even though there was no breeze inside, you could see the chandelier swinging.

A cold shiver ran down Kana's spine, which now clung to Rikuo's arm like her life depended on it, which in some sense, it did.

"Ok everyone, let's turn on our flashlights," Kiyotsugu said. After everyone did, he started walking pass the staircase and into a side door.

_There better not be anyone of my clan playing around here, or even Rihan, that bastard… pestering like a bunch of flies, _Rikuo thought to himself as they walked through the door. _Though there's an important meeting at the House, I don't think they'll just leave. _

His heart fluttered in excitement as he felt the strong youki. His own youkai was burning inside, begging to come out. _Not now… we will later show them who's the boss, but I need to make sure my friends are safe first, _he smiled wickedly. Tomoe caught him smiling; she narrowed her eyes and continued looking forward. _Nura is definitely hiding something, _she thought.

Just then they heard a loud thud and before them appeared a deformed, ape-looking youkai with wings, that came flying towards them. Everyone screamed, Kiyotsugu squealed like a young child, Rikuo stepped forward protectively over Kana. Yura without hesitating took out an 'ofuda,' looking at the thing dead-eyed and called:

"Tanro! Destroy!"

A white wolf with glowing green eyes appeared and roared in front of the group. Tomoe stood in awe as the beast jumped over the youkai and devoured it. _Hats off to her, she comes well prepared, _Tomoe thought to herself. _I think I like her; _she smirked.

Yura stepped over to the wolf and patted him on the side. After everyone recovered from the scare, they continued wandering around the building for another half hour. Seeming that their youkai encounter would be the first and last one, they all agreed on leaving.

Just as they where about to head outside, the building's foyer became completely dark. An overwhelming youki surrounded the students. Tomoe felt Saori and Natsumi grab unto her T-shirt. She felt the need to protect them. _I can't do anything if I don't turn into a youkai, _she thought. _But I can't reveal my identity, _she suddenly became sad, _I don't want them to walk away from me if they know who I am… for the first time I have friends, other than Tora… what should I do? _

Suddenly the doors locked, leaving them trapped inside. Kana screamed for Rikuo, Natsumi and Saori held on to Tomoe, Shima ran towards Kiyotsugu. Yura summoned one of her fish type shikigami, Rentei. The thundering sound of the cannon, releasing extraordinary energy, destroyed whatever was in front of them.

_I should produce 'fear', not get blinded by it, _thought Tomoe.

As a dark energy engulfed them, Tomoe sought this opportunity to release herself from the frightened girls and turn into her youkai form.

-0-

As he protected Kana behind his person, Rikuo felt another great power emerge. His blood immediately started boiling. But before he could even turn into his youkai, he heard a piercing scream that did not come from Kana.

"YURA!"

* * *

A/N: Oh I'm getting super excited to where this story is going. It's a little different from what I planned first but it's getting there and for me I think its better. Don't forget to check out my other story **The Grandchildren of the two Great Lords, **it's a Nuramago/Inuyasha crossover and it's super fun! Check it out! Also, a shout out to Kiera Vincent for being my awesome beta.

Don't forget to review! Thanks for the reads! I owe you the internet.


	9. Chapter 9

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 9

"YURA!"

Suddenly a pair of icy blue eyes shone in midst of the darkness. Rikuo felt that thrill in his heart whenever he encountered a powerful youkai. But once again, he didn't want to jeopardize his friends because he was a youkai, though if it came to too much, he'd have to do so to protect them.

Like when Yura found out about 'him'…

* * *

_The crisp November night fell good on his skin as he and his brother, alongside with Kurotabo where investigating a sighting of some rogue youkai causing trouble near the water plant. He had heard about it earlier that day when Yura mentioned it to the Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol. Obviously, Kiyotsugu wanted to go 'take a look' but Yura forbid it with fervor. And knowing how headstrong she was, he knew she would be there trying to fight the youkai by herself. _

_Deciding to stay in the sidelines waiting, just in case it got out of hand, which by the way, Rihan wasn't to keen; he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible and go back to see his Wakana, who has not being feeling well for a while. _

_Rikuo shook his head at how his brother had gotten all wired up after learning that his 'girl' wasn't going to live long. She had acquired a serious lung infection after visiting a relative in China. She was never a sickly girl but this disease had come and didn't seem to let go of its host. Seeing this, Rihan had her stay at the Main House for a while, praying that his mother would help her. But she was too far-gone for anything to be done. He even tried, but being half demon his healing powers did not prevail. His mother Yohime tried but there was nothing she could do. She had commanded her son to send her back home to die near her family. Rihan wouldn't have it; an intense fight broke between the two. _

_And there they where, chasing after a rumor. What bothered Rikuo the most was that his brother only seems to come to escape the reality of the present pain. He knew he was going to loose her. He understood his pain; he really wanted a miracle to happen so that she could get better, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. _

_After they arrived to the water plant, Rikuo halted at the entrance, feeling the massive youkai aura in the air. Kurotabo had already gone in, while Rikuo and Rihan hesitated at the entrance. _

"_You say your friend might be here," said Rihan, more as statement than a question. _

"_Yura is as stubborn as a wild horse; she'll be here 'training' even if she knew she where to die," answered Rikuo. _

"_I think that's rather foolish," said Rihan. Rikuo just gave him a stern look. _

"_Anyways, I can feel a human presence, but it's not quite equal to any human. I sense great power coming from it," he continued. _

_For the first time in days, let alone ages, had Rihan said something smart. He gave him a smirk and sprinted inside the plant. They both met Kurotabo at the entrance of one of the mayor water treatment pools. _

"_She's down there, my lord, but she seems very tired," said Kuro, pointing done to one of the left pools. _

_There she was, standing at the edge of the pool, with a white wolf by her left side and a giant deer at her right. She was also holding a fish looking cannon, which seemed to merge with her own frail body. _

"_Is that your friend?" asked Rihan. He scoffed. _

"_Hn," Rikuo just nodded. _

"_Even though she seems very frail and skinny, she can hold up three shikigamies at once, I think that's commendable," said the eldest of the Nura boys. _

"_I would never struck you as the smart one, brother," smirked Rikuo. I'm surprise he even knows what shikigamies are, he thought. _

"_You may be surprised of the things I know," Rihan shrugged his shoulders. _

_Rikuo ignored Rihan, "I wanna see how this puts out…" _

"_I'm sorry, waka, but it seems like she doesn't have much longer," Kurotabo pointed out. All three men looked back to where Yura was standing. Her feeble body seemed to be giving in at any moment. But she was very determined. _

"_Youkai! Be gone!" Yura yelled as she fired her cannon. But after she fired; which by the way did nothing to the youkai; she fell to the ground. _

"_Yura!" Rikuo yelled as he ran to her. "Are you all right?" _

"_Get off me, you pest!" as she pointed her fish cannon towards Rikuo. _

"_Ah, she's a feisty one," smirked Rihan as he launched himself towards the youkai and with one blow of Nenekirimaru, he finished it. _

_Yura scrambled back after Rikuo gave her his hand. She smacked it and just laid dead eyes on him. Because she was so tired all her shikigamies had disappeared. _

"_I do not mean to hurt you, Yura," said Rikuo, kneeling before her. Her eyes popped. _

"_How do you know my name?" she stammered as she sensed the great youki from all three of them, especially the other two who seemed to be from the same kind since both sported long, gravity defying hair. They resembled the stories of old about the Great Commander of all Youkai, Nurarihyon. Could they be related to him? _

"_I thought you guys where in the same school, ain't that right, Rikuo?" said Rihan, nonchalantly. _

_Her eyes became as big as saucers. Rikuo closed his eyes, sighed and shook his head. _

"_What is this madness?" she stood up. Rikuo stood up too. "We do not go to the same school!" _

"_Yura, I can explain…" Rikuo's eyes where sad. Seeing this, she felt her heart sink. _

"_R-rikuo?" she stammered. He nodded. _

"_I thought she knew who you were," Rihan said, understanding what was going on. Countless times had Rikuo brought his friends to the House and begged them to just be normal. He wanted his identity concealed from the ones he cared for, fearing it would hurt them. _

"_Now, I have to kill you, Rikuo, I... I don't have a choice," she said. With sadness she takes out an ofuda. Rihan puts a hand on the hilt of his sword. _

"_No you don't! I am your friend, Yura. I would never hurt you. I would never hurt humans. Please Yura, you've got to understand…" Rikuo begged. Rihan scoffed. _

"_Shut up, you idiot!" Rikuo nearly bit off Rihan's head. _

"_But you're a youkai, I don't understand…" she pondered. "How can you defend humans?" _

"_That's easy, because our mother is human," said Rihan. Rikuo threw him a deadly glance. _

"_Your mother is human?" she asked. Rikuo nodded. _

_Rihan has never seen his brother look so vulnerable. Rikuo tends to put up a tough exterior but this was the first time he has ever seen Rikuo explain himself to a human, let alone a girl, let alone an onmyoji… the list could go on. So he decided to let it be. _

"_Kuro, let the kids handle their business alone. Let's go back to the house. Rikuo I prevail that we'll see you there later?" _

_Rikuo nodded. _

"_Very well, master," said Kurotabo. _

_After they left, seeing that there was no more danger, Rikuo turned back to his human side. Yura gasped marveled. This was the first time she ever saw Rikuo more than just a boy. She could only see a sweet kid but now that she knew who he really was, he was no longer a boy but a man. For some weird reason, she felt proud. _

"_Rikuo I still can't believe what my eyes have just seen," she started. _

"_Yura, look," he interrupted, "I'm sorry it had come to this… don't think I was lying or anything…" _

_Yura stepped forward, rubbed her hand on his cheek. "You are my dear friend, Rikuo; I could never think you are lying." _

_He smiled weakly. "I would never, ever hurt you." _

"_I know you wouldn't. But what I still can't understand is how are you fond of humans?" she asked. _

"_Well, my father married a human girl and my brother and I are half demon, half human. Because of this, our clan doesn't bring harm on humans," he answered. _

"_I see," she chuckled. "I'm sorry for saying I was going to kill you. It's just that I have being trained to think that humans are white and youkai are black. But there seems to be a gray area when it comes to you… I'm a bit confused, that's all," she smiled. _

"_Thank god, Yura cause I would hate to fight you," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. _

"_That's 'cause you know I'd win," she smiled. _

"_Ha! We'll see about that!" he laughed. _

* * *

Fiery blood flowed through his veins, as he locked eyes with this blue-eyed demon. It all occurred in seconds but it seemed like time stopped:

She gracefully moves towards the youkai who was holding Yura by the neck. Her face was turning from red to blue to pale. Rikuo knew that she would choke if they didn't do something fast. _If I don't do something, Yura dies! _

Kiyotsugu was struck by her beauty and marveled at her like a creature from heaven. All the rest were also in awe.

"Give the girl to me," the demoness' voice caressed the wind. Her voice felt like soft velvet.

"Why?" the dark cloak clad youkai growled.

"Because I say so, that's why," she softly threaded.

"He! Stupid little girl, you think you can beat me?" said the youkai as he saw the girl charging with her sword.

And just then, the youkai started inhaling Yura's_ soul? _Rikuo stared dumbfounded at what was happening. Suddenly, two more soul-suckers appeared and started sucking away the souls of his friends. Kana's face was that of pure horror. Rikuo couldn't take it anymore. Cherry blossom petals enveloped him as he changed into his youkai. Tomoe had her back against him, but she felt a wave of youkai aura that just made her stop what she was about to do.

_I've never felt something like this… it's overwhelming, _she thought. _Yura! I need to save her! _

The youkai was trying to steal Yura's soul but she was doing her best to not relinquish it. Her feet dangled in the air as she tried to fight it but soon enough her arms slumped beside her.

Rikuo and Tomoe yelled at the same time, "YURA!"

At that precise moment, both demon and demoness locked eyes. There was a kind of reassurance that surfaced in between the stares. Rikuo felt he could trust her. Tomoe felt she could trust him. Even though none knew each other's identities.

_But just for the moment… _

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for your support to my story, means a lot! Now, review moreeee! I'm greedy!

Here, have a cookie...


	10. Chapter 10

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH for the 1000+ views! You guys are the best and you deserve all the internets! I've had a very good couple of days: Panama is going to play against the US for the soccer Gold Cup! I'm half panamenian and half american and I couldn't be happier! So I felt compelled to upload a new chapter! Yey hope you like it and please don't be shy, I wanna know what you think, please REVIEW!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 10

_Just for a moment…. _

Tomoe felt the surge of power and energy coming from this gravity defying haired youkai, whose handsome face only made him seem a lot more terrifying. Not that she was scared, but his youki made her stop dead in her tracks, which according to her it's not a good sign.

_I can't be overwhelmed by another youkai's power… but yet again, I can't help but having this feeling of trust… I've never trusted another youkai… _

Without hesitation, the anti-gravity, black/white haired male with blood red eyes and attractive features, let out a strong hand and took out a flashing sword. The ringing metal glistened with light of its own, as its master took it out of his protective sheath ready to strike. Tomoe marveled at such sight.

"What do you think you're doing in my property, attacking people that belong to my turf," the man spoke with authority. His posture was that of importance and she couldn't help but succumb to his pizzazz.

"Oh? And who do we have here?" barked the evil creature, still holding a pale Yura. She was weak but she hadn't passed out yet.

"Ri-rikuo," she whispered. Tomoe's eyes flashed in surprise, even though it was for a second. _What the hell? Is this really Rikuo? It can't be… oh wait… _

"Stupid little human," the evil youkai said as it swung Yura in the air like a rag doll, tossing her to the side.

"Yura!" Rikuo yelled.

Without thinking, Tomoe gracefully flew in the air as fast as she could. Before Yura hit the wall, Tomoe was behind her to catch her. Rage seized her as she saw her classmate looking pale and half dead. Even though she and Yura were not on friendly terms, she wasn't going to allow anything to happen to her. She delicately placed her down on the floor, rose up and her stare towards the evil spirit was as cold as ice. For a second, Rikuo felt a shiver running down his spine. She had 'danger' written all over her face.

"You intend to fight me? Ha!" said the thing as he pounced on Rikuo.

"You have no idea who you're messing with," retorted Rikuo.

-0-

Rihan was half asleep when he felt a nudge on his arm. He shook himself up, and stared blankly for a second at the sight before him. Some older youkai from one of the families that's affiliated with the Nura Clan was still talking.

"How long was I asleep?" grunted Rihan, not even interested in the answer.

"For a couple of minutes," answered Kubinashi, rather exasperated.

"Why doesn't he shut up? Nobody wants to know how he defeated some petty youkai from the Eastern lands," Rihan whined.

"You need to know what's going on with the other clans if you're going to rule over them one day," Kubinashi rebuked.

"Meh," Rihan exhaled, holding his head with one hand, and waving off Kubinashi with the other one. "I'll leave the boring part to Rikuo… he likes talking and listening to people, he can later give me a synthesized version."

"You really don't care about being the Head, do you Rihan?"

"More like I don't give a fu… Oww, what was that for, oyaji!"

Nurarihyon had slapped Rihan in the back of his head with his fan. Everyone in the room went quiet. Not a cricket was heard. One thing Rihan hated the most was to be made a fool of himself, being this one of those moments. His face became red beet. He just stared at his old man with rancor he couldn't even think of anything straight. Someone cleared his throat, pulling him back from his messed up thoughts.

"Sodaicho," started Lord Gyuuki. "I think Lord Hikigaeru has said his peace," signaling to the demon toad to hold his tongue. It was already an hour and they hadn't even pressed important matters. Rihan named him _minikui hikigaeru _because indeed he was very ugly.

As the meeting continued into more important matters, Rihan dwindled on the thought of going back to sleep or actually sneaking off the room and catching a real snooze. But before he knew it, the meeting had ended and in came the smaller youkai serving the food. He had forgotten how hungry he was and was happier than ever to see Yuki-Onna bringing him his tray.

"Ah, Yuki-Onna, you're always making sure I am well fed, aren't you?" he said, winking.

The ice maiden almost melted (and for melted, I mean really melted) because of the heat rising to her face.

"Oh, Rihan-sama you are all too kind," she blushed and ran off. Rihan enjoyed teasing the poor girl.

After the meal was served, the sake flowed. Every meeting ended up on somebody getting all wired and happy, then someone attempts to dance, tripping everything and everybody, a quarrel starts and it ends up in a fight. A few bruises and cuts later, the Sodaicho kicks those bastards away and tell them to 'f*ck' off back to their own lands, with a huge smirk on his face. _Oh how he loves his rowdy clan. _

This time was no different. Lord Zen usually was the one who stayed longer. Rikuo and Rihan both enjoyed his company a lot. Rikuo liked to get all philosophical with Zen while Rihan teamed up with Zen to make fun of Rikuo. Rihan called Zen 'Doc' even though he was no doctor; he was a poison masterand a specialist in making medicines. Being as intelligent as he was, he also acted like a shrink, mostly after what happened to Rihan.

"Sup, doc," said Rihan as he sat on the veranda overlooking the yamabuki garden. The sweet smell of the flowers brought in by the breeze tranquilized him.

"How you holding up?" asked the bird youkai.

"Better as I can be, doc," answered Rihan.

"Is that so?" asked Zen as he sat beside Rihan. The latter chuckled.

"I haven't heard that in years… what's different this time?" Zen continued. "Is it a girl?"

"Why does everyone automatically think it has to do with a girl? Can't it be that I'm just happy, for once?"

"Well, then if that's the case then I'm glad for you, bud," said Zen.

Rihan continued to look at the flowers. The thought of the moonlight warrior came back to him and he couldn't help but smile. Both of them sat silent for a minute, enjoying each other's presence.

"It seems like forever since she left me," said Rihan, sadness heard all over his voice.

"I does seem like it," Zen paused to look at his friend, "but you know there's rumors of her falling off a cliff, right?"

Rihan waved him off, "I don't believe that one bit."

"So you think she was killed?" asked the bird youkai.

"I don't know… nobody has seen a body or anything, how can that possibly be truth."

"Why haven't you gone out to find the truth, then." After Rihan didn't answer and looked away, Zen continued, "You are afraid of what you might find, aren't you?"

Rihan only looked away, but Zen knew he was fighting off the tears.

"Look, I'm sorry I brought this up but if you are going to sit here and let the truth come to you, you will be waiting forever. But if you go out there and find it for yourself, even if you don't like it, at least you tried. You need some sense of purpose, this might be it."

Rihan looked back at Zen as if he had grown a third eye. But he knew he was telling the truth. He had lost purpose. _What is a human without purpose? What is the meaning of his life? Am I only here to rule over the Clan? _He knew he needed to find himself again and it wasn't going to happen stuck inside this house.

"You're a strange one, aren't you Zen?" asked Rihan with a smirk on his face.

"I've been called a lot of things but strange," Zen responded. He smirked back. "If you need my help, all you need is ask," he offered.

"I know I can count on you."

"You know you do."

-0-

_This girl is fast, _thought Rikuo.

The girl had just placed a panting and weak Yura on the floor. She didn't seem too good. The others had just passed out of fright or simply because the air was knocked out of them. He can't believe was talked into coming here. _If I had just been firm enough, this wouldn't have happened… _

As the demon was flying towards him, the corner of his eye caught a glistening spot of silver. Her fiercely blue eyes and her long, winding dark mane in conjunction with her godly face was a frightful sight. She held her silver naginata; the same weapon she had the first time they _met. _

_No wonder Rihan's mesmerized by her… could she really be related to Tomoe? _

Rikuo was so distracted by Tomoe that he didn't notice the creature was so close he grabbed him by the neck. _Shit! _

"You're not so powerful, ah? Impotent little fool!" forcefully choked the son of the Great Supreme Commander. _Great, now I can't move… _

Tomoe saw Rikuo smirk at the thing and then released an incredible amount of fear that she herself stumbled back and almost fell over Yura. With that, the youkai released Rikuo's grasp.

"I have only felt this fear once and it was with that inept Nurarihyon! Tell me, boy, do you have any relation to that loser?"

"He's my father!" Rikuo yelled as he charged towards it. His sword cut through the creature as he released his fear. The youkai screamed some importunities and disappeared. The other ones tried to flee but Tomoe got to them first.

"Not that fast!" she yelled as she danced through the air and with one strike of her naginata she finished them both.

"That was easy!" she cheered as she her feet touched the ground.

The black smoke was simmering away as the doors flew open by themselves. Rikuo smirked and with that Tomoe turned around. As she was about to take flight, Rikuo suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm. She growled as she tried to get away but his hold was too strong.

"I won't let you get away that easily," whispered Rikuo.

Her velvety voice answered, "Let's see about that."

"You're in my territory, so I need to know if you're friend or foe."

Tomoe scoffed, "I am neither."

"Very smart," said Rikuo. Letting her go he continued, "You protect humans and you fought my enemy. I like you. Join me and become part of my Night Parade of a Hundred Demons."

"What the hell?!"

Both of them turned around to see one Keikain Yura standing up. Rikuo sighed relieved to see his friend doing ok.

It was true. Rikuo has never done such thing, inviting a demon to be part of his Night Parade. Granted, his brother will be the next Head of the Family once his father passes or decides do relent all the power to him. Not that it was against the rule to have your own but if Rihan decided to take his position as Head and he begins to form his own Night Parade, both could clash and cause division in the Clan. Rikuo more than anyone understood the rules but he couldn't let this opportunity pass down. Before him stood a youkai with amazing skills; she was a warrior, which that much he could see. Heck, she even seemed to have more experience than him. But she has appeared in his territory and the moment was too sweet to let it go. His blood boiled in excitement. If only he could secure her and make her part of his clan…

Tomoe looked at him puzzled. She had no idea what to make of this. As she was making up her mind, Rikuo asked,

"Before you say anything, what's your name?"

She was stunned. She had never thought of it. She couldn't possibly say her real name, it would give her away, but at the same time, if this young man was Rikuo's youkai then they where _almost _the same. She pondered a little before she answered,

"They call me _Tomoe Gozen…_"


	11. Chapter 11

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: Longest chapter yet! You guys inspire me so much! Thanks a lot for reading and liking my story! I haven't being able to stop writting and I think that's a good thing. It helps me vent. Also, I'm posting this while listening to 'Never go Back' from Evanescence. It's a great song!

* * *

Chapter 11

"They call me _Tomoe Gozen…" _

Yura was the first to speak after an indefinite silence. Somewhere along the lines, probably because he was in awe, Rikuo forgot to speak. He kind of understood Rihan now when he says that when you see _her _in action, your mind just rattles and you forget to mouth words.

"So Yatogami Tomoe is a youkai, how nice… What the hell do you want in Ukiyoe?"

If it was already cold, the temperature dropped a few degrees more as Tomoe laid eyes on the onmyoji girl. Yura naturally felt her throat close. And just before she could do anything about it, Tomoe was holding a dagger under her neck:

"This youkai saved that sorry little tush of yours from getting its soul sucked," Tomoe hissed. Yura gulped.

After she released her, she continued, "A thank you would be nice, you ungrateful bitch…"

Yura nearly passed out after the comment. Her face light up in a bright red and steam seemed to be coming out of her head; meanwhile Rikuo watched, sweatdropping.

"How dare you call me a… a female dog, you despicable creature!" Yura yelled.

"Well, next time I should let your enemies eat you up! Those onmyoji skills do nothing for you, I can't believe you claim to be a Keikain!"

Yura stumbled back after those harsh words. Tomoe sensed that she had gone too far. _Too late to back now… _

"Girls, please…" Rikuo started.

"SHUT UP!" both yelled at the same time. He rolled his eyes and mouthed an 'ok.'

"How dare you insult my family name?" Yura hissed.

"It's not my fault your name garnishes weight throughout the land! You got easily distracted and almost caused your own death! What if Rikuo and I were just mere humans and you were the only one to protect us!"

Yura stood silent. _She's right… I can't jeopardize their lives. I need to train more… _

"Tomoe, that was a little too… harsh," said Rikuo breaking the silence.

"No, she's right. I need to train more…" Yura's head hung low.

"No, what you need Yura is to fight intelligently. You need to be able to know what are the weaknesses and strengths of the youkai you face, in order to twitch it into your advantage… even trick them if necessary. That whatever you do they don't see it coming."

Yura just stared dumbfounded at Tomoe, who had turned into her human self. Her eyes where kind once again, not the deadly, cold stare her youkai could give. For some reason what Tomoe said reminded her of Ryuuji. _That prick… _

Just when Rikuo was to say something, they heard some groaning and movement coming from behind them. The rest of the gang was waking up from the ordeal.

"My head hurts," said Saori.

"Mine too," continued Kana.

"Where is that beautiful youkai who saved our lives?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"She's gone," said Yura. Tomoe looked at her, Yura nodded back. Tomoe mouthed a 'thank you.'

"I think we've had enough scare for one night, it's time to go home."

Tomoe turned around to see Rikuo had turned back into his human self. She marveled at how his handsome, manly face turned back into that of a teenager. For the first time, Tomoe looked at Rikuo with some sort of admiration.

"Yatogami-san, why are you blushing?" asked Natsumi.

"Eeehhh! No, I'm not blushing!" Tomoe said as she covered her face ashamed. Because of that, her face became even redder, if possible. _Oh god… please make it stop… _

Tomoe lifted her face from her hands just to see Rikuo walking pass her with a smirk on his face. She looked away. _Goddamn you Rikuo…! _

* * *

"So what happened last night? You came home past midnight?" asked Rihan as he walked behind Rikuo.

"That does not concern you," said Rikuo with a smile.

_What the hell is this bastard hiding? _Rihan gave his younger brother warily eyes.

"Hm," was his only response.

"How are you two boys doing this morning?" Yohime gave her sons a big smile. They smiled back.

"I'm doing well, mother," answered Rikuo as he sat next to his brother.

"As for me, the same," said Rihan.

"I heard you handled a youkai bust at an abandoned building last night," stated Nurarihyon as he sipped some tea.

"As a matter of fact, I did… with some help."

This got all their attention. "What do you mean with some help?" asked Rihan.

"Your 'lady' appeared last night," said Rikuo as he began to dig into his breakfast.

"Who's this 'lady'?" asked Yohime.

"A female youkai who resembles someone coming from above… she appeared in our town a couple of days ago," answered Rihan, in some kind of daze.

"A youkai that is not from our clan, just appeared out of thin air and I am finding about this _now?!" _

Both Rikuo and Rihan looked at each other, then at their father. The Lord of Pandemonium was not very glad that this kind of news passed over him.

"She's very slippery and it's hard to get her to say a word," Rihan blabbered.

"Sound like she's one of us," Yohime intervened.

"No, she isn't, she's different," said Rikuo.

"Then what the hell was she doing in that abandoned building?" asked Rihan.

"I don't know," Rikuo shrugged.

_He knows more than he's telling, _thought Rihan.

"I want you two to find out where's she hiding and what's her business in our town," said Nurarihyon.

"Will do."

* * *

Tomoe sat at her school desk looking away. Her wandering thoughts were interrupted by Saori.

"Is everything ok, Tomoe-chan?"

"Yes, sorry..." she shook her head, "How do you do today, Maki-san?"

"I'm good, but last night was a bit of a scare, wasn't it?"

"It was," Tomoe responded, sighing. _Rikuo and Yura caught me. They know my secret; how long will it be 'til they all find out. _A feeling of longing wrapped around her and soon enough her thoughts where flooded with that dark haired man and the yamabuki petals. She sighed heavily. _It's been a while since I had had those… _

"You sure you're ok, Tomoe-chan?"

"Yeah, I'm probably tired." Tomoe gave her a weak smile.

Yura walks into the room and takes her seat. She looks over at Tomoe who's again wandering at the window.

At lunchtime, the gang walks up to the rooftop to eat. They were all happily conversing and recounting last night's event.

"Yatogami-san, you haven't yet said a word. Is everything all right?" asked Kiyotsugu.

"Stop asking me if I'm fine, I'm fine for crying out loud!" she crumpled her paper lunch bag and walked away.

"I'll go talk to her," Rikuo stood up and went after her.

"Why does Rikuo have to go after her?" asked Kana.

"What's up with her?" asked Shima.

"Leave her alone, she must have had a big scare last night," Yura intervened.

All of them stared at her surprised. They all know she hasn't been fond of the new girl from the beginning, but after last night Yura believes she doesn't mean wrong. _At least, for now…_

* * *

Rikuo found her sitting under a tree near the gym. He sat beside her. They both stayed silent of a moment.

"How do you do it?"

"What? Come again?" the question startled Rikuo.

"How do you do it? How can you be both youkai and human, and act so naturally in both worlds?" Tomoe asked.

"I honestly don't know, but it took me a while to figure it out… I know how you feel, Tomoe-chan."

She lowered her head, "I don't want them to hate me; Yura already hates me as it is…"

"Nobody will hate you and Yura certainly doesn't hate you."

"Thanks, Rikuo."

"No problem," he turned towards her and gave her a smile. The breeze blew softly on her hair, lifting it up a bit. Rikuo marveled at her beauty.

"Do they know? That you're a youkai, that is," Tomoe asked, breaking the silence.

"No, they don't. Only Yura… and that was because I tried to save her ass one night," they both shared a laugh. Tomoe felt good about herself. _I need to quit doubting myself, it's not gonna get me anywhere… _

They stared at each other for two seconds; both looked away blushing.

"Before the rest start looking for us, I think we should get going," said Tomoe as she stood up.

"Yeah, I think we should."

"Thanks again, Rikuo."

"No problem."

* * *

The week had flown by really fast. Tomoe was loaded with homework for the weekend. She had spent her whole Saturday in the library researching and studying. She woke up that Sunday with a big headache. _I think I'm straining my brain a little… _

She helped Inoue-sama around the house, cleaning and cooking. She waltzed around the house putting things together and even helped Inoue-sama in the garden.

"Tomoe-chan, you should go out today. Spend some time around town, do what young people do… go to the mall or something…"

Tomoe stared at her for a moment, "I… sure, I guess I have some things I want to buy."

"Yes, call up your friends, the ones from school. They are probably as bored as you. Leave the old people's work to me," Inoue gave her a small smile. She nodded back and ran up stairs to call up Kana or any of the girls.

Turns out that Kana's cousins were there for the weekend and she hadn't had time to do her homework so she won't be able to make it and she couldn't reach Torii or Maki. She thought about Yura but quickly turned the idea down knowing that Yura might be training. She sighed and decided to go by herself.

It was a little too warm that day but she knew that the cold weather would start soon enough. She wore an olive green maxi skirt and a white sleeveless muscle tee tucked under her skirt. She also had her hair up in a high bun. She carried a few bags with her. It was a successful shopping day and as any girl her age, she felt exhilarated and happy with what she bought. The only thing that could be the icing on the cake was–

"Ice cream!"

She walked towards the ice cream shop, bought some raspberry and chocolate ice cream and happily made her way back to the house. As she was licking her delicacy, she heard someone coming her way, whistling. She ignored the presence as she continued to savor her dessert. Thinking of what a good day it had being she couldn't possibly believe that something might go wrong. Until–

"Monkey face!"

_What in God's name… _

Tomoe looked up to see the same man she met the day the thief attacked the young girl. She scoffed and walked by passed him and decided to ignore him. _This is a perfectly good day and I don't want him to ruin it! _

"Oh, c'mon don't walk away," he whined, walking after her.

_Oh, for the love of…. _

"Jeez, could you leave me alone?!"

"But why should I? You're pretty…"

Tomoe blushed and she tried to hide it but she couldn't. _Goddamn him! _She turned around and since Rihan was running because well, Tomoe can walk fast, he stumbled in front of her and fell on his face. He mumbled a few improprieties. While he was cleaning the dust off his face, it was Tomoe's time to laugh. She laughed so hard her ice cream cone fell off her hand. Then she started laughing harder and even crying for having wasted her ice cream.

"What's so funny? I nearly face-planked the floor!" it was Rihan's time to get mad.

Tears where flowing from her face when she saw Rihan all mad and covered in dirt. Then she looked at her ice cream melting on the floor and she couldn't stop laughing and crying.

"I haven't laughed like this in ages. Oh… my… this is hilarious!" she tried to calm herself. "I'm sorry its just that your face, you look like a little puppy how got caught up doing something naughty, all covered in dirt…" she continued to laugh, but it was lighter this time.

"I didn't do anything," Rihan whined.

"Oh c'mon don't pout, you're a good boy aren't you?" she patted him on the shoulder with a condescending voice. Rihan didn't like that one bit.

"Hey! You are the one that is laughing at me!" he said holding a fist. Tomoe got taken aback. She tried really hard not to laugh.

"If I recall correctly, you started calling me 'monkey face'!" she retorted back.

"That's because I don't know your name," Rihan said, looking away.

"It's Tomoe. And I would really appreciate it if you called me by my name and not 'monkey face.'"

"Hai, I solemnly promise not to call monkey face 'monkey face' anymore," mocked Rihan, as if taking a pledge.

"You idiot!" she shoved him and hit him with one of her bags. "Ugh! You are unbelievable!"

"And unforgettable too!" he walked after her as she walked away.

"Stop following me!" she yelled. He trailed behind her humming and whistling.

"Nope."

"No! Go away, you creep!"

"My name is not 'creep,' its Rihan," he stated.

Tomoe suddenly stopped, turned around and stood a few inches below Rihan's face. Surprise by the proximity, Rihan inhaled sharply. Her scent was of raspberries, chocolate and _kerria flowers? _This caught him off guard.

"Rihan, leave me alone."

He felt his whole blood run cold. He gulped. She stepped back without taking her eyes off of his. She then turn around and walks away.

Rihan stands there with incoherent thoughts. He then decides to follow her _undetected. _He sees her reaching a two-story house in the corner of the street near a lamppost. While she walks in from behind the house, Rihan scurries in between the trees on the right side of the house. He watches as she goes into her room, her window has view to the front of the house, and then she walks back down for dinner. After they finished eating, she helps in the kitchen but the old woman scoots her out saying that she had done enough for the day and that she should get ready for school tomorrow. With that, Tomoe left the kitchen, dismissing herself with the old man and walked up back to her room. She closes her door and places her forehead on the wood, sighing.

"You have a pretty nice room here, Tomoe-chan."

Tomoe nearly had a heart attack and she was about to scream when suddenly Rihan was in her face with his hand on her mouth.

"Are you going to scream?" when she shook her head no, he continues, "That's more like it," and lets her go.

"What are you doing in my room?! First of all, how did you get in without anybody noticing?" _How could he have passed without me noticing other presence in the house? What if he's here to murder us? Oh god what have I done? _

Sensing her uneasiness, he says: "I'm not here to hurt you." And for whatever reason, Tomoe believed him. Till this day, Tomoe doesn't understand why.

He was sitting on the edge of her desk. She sat on her bed facing him. "Then what is it that you want?"

"Nothing. Just to talk to you," he said nonchalantly.

"Right, 'cause after this little stunt that you pulled tonight, I'm definitely going to talk to you," she said folding her arms.

"C'mon on Tomoe, I like to enjoy the company of beautiful women."

Now that she looked him up closely, he was very handsome. So handsome that if it wasn't because she was mad she would've thrown herself over him. _Tomoe, don't think such things… _

Her face became red and she heard him chuckle, which made her even more red and mad.

"Stop it!"

"I haven't done anything!" he whined.

She looked at him and found herself getting calmer. "How did you get in?"

"By the window," he pointed towards the open window.

"That window was closed before I left, besides there are no signs of forced entry so how did you get in?"

Rihan thought, _this girl is good. I can't fool around with her… _

"Through the window."

"Rihan don't bullshit me, how did you get in?"

He loved the way his name sounded coming from her mouth. _Those lips… _

Suddenly she felt his arm around her waist. Before she realizes where she is, she feels the cool breeze on her hair. Rihan undid her bun and said, "Yeah, this is better." Tomoe felt her face burn. That's when she saw that she was standing outside, on the roof of her house. She nearly let out a scream, if it wasn't for Rihan how put his hand on her mouth.

"WHAT. HOW THE HELL. BUT… WHAT! HOW?"

She nearly lost her footing, Rihan had to grab her closer to his body. A sense of ease and overwhelming power emanated for this man. That's when she noticed that his black hair was not on a low ponytail anymore but in a gravity-defying mode. Just like…

"Oh my God!"

"What is it, Tomoe?"

"You… you are a youkai!"

"Yes, I am," he said, holding her tighter.

_He's related to Rikuo. He's the man in my dreams, the one with the golden eyes… this can't be! But why do I feel so sad? _For no reason, she felt her heart flutter and sinking at the same time. The breeze blew a little stronger as they both held each other. That's when Rihan noticed the scent of yamabuki flowers.

"Yamabuki," he whispered with such longing Tomoe almost teared up.

Rihan grabs her by the shoulder and looks down at her. His face utters confusion and desire. His eyes show sadness. For a moment Tomoe felt that their feelings connected.

She clears her throat and says, "Rihan, please bring me back to my room."

"Yeah, sure," his voice sounded as if he was about to cry.

In less than two seconds, Tomoe was back in her room. With a nod, Rihan stood at the windowsill and jumped out. Tomoe inhaled sharply and fell on her bed.

_I can't believe this! He and Rikuo were the ones following me when I was going after the Garo… his youki is incredible… I think they can help with my investigation but… why was I so sad? _

With these thoughts, Tomoe changed into her pajamas and lay in bed.

_Rihan… _

* * *

Awww, sad tears. I will post chapter 12 soon! but not before someone reviews this one... so don't be afraid! Write something!


	12. Chapter 12

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

A/N: I feel like it's being ages since my last update though it has only being a few days. I've got a lot going on, a lot of studying, dealing with a lot of issues (writting is the only thing, apart from the fact that I believe in God, that keeps me sane), so I haven't even noticed the days passing. So I feel compelled to post chapters 12 and 13 (even though I said I wasn't going to post anything if I didn't see a new review), I understand people are too busy, I've certainly being. On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 12

_Why do I see Yamabuki when I see that girl? _

Rihan tossed and turned that night as he tried to sleep but no matter what he did, sleep evaded him. All he could do was to think about Tomoe.

_Tomoe… _

_Otome… _

_Strange, both names sound similar… might they be connected? _

_It can't be coincidence that she had a yamabuki garden in her backyard. _

A small smile crossed his face as he remembered how her blue eyes shined with the moonlight.

_The moonlight warrior… what's her take in all this? _

He couldn't help but think of her when he thought of 'monkey face.' He smiled as he promised not to call her that but yet again it was a nice moniker, a way to get on her nerves. Why did he always do that? Get on their nerves? That's how he met Wakana…

_My dear Wakana, why did you leave me so soon? _

He tried not to cry as he remembered holding her fragile hand and how the disease ate her up inside, taking her away from him. He missed her so much, but some how Tomoe's laugh reminded him of when Wakana used to laugh out loud for some crap he did. Or how she and his brother teamed up to make his life a living hell. Even though he 'hated' it, he loved it. How ironic, isn't it? How he yearned for those days when he would take it on Rikuo for making him his laughing stock (of course, with Wakana's help) but not for one second thinking of reproaching her. She was his angel, the one that took him out of his misery. How could he say or do something to her?

_But at least I know what happened to her… _

Rihan pondered on the words of Zen. _Should I go after a rumor or should I just let it be? _He wanted to but he was afraid to learn that she left him just because she didn't love him anymore. I mean, who marries at that age? Not in this era, you don't. These times people only thought about their own personal growth and wealth, not about finding love. Maybe his human side was talking and yearning. But that's what made him more passionate about protecting humans. He had inherited his father's traits. And of course, he loves his human mother. But why go after love, when it had clearly failed not only once but also twice. Though, if you think about it, the human girl loved him back. At least that's what she said in her dying bed.

_I love you, Rihan…. _

I love you too, Wakana-chan… you have made me so happy…

_Rihan-san, please promise me that you'll be happy… and find love again… _

I couldn't, not without you…

_Promise… _

I promise…

Her words where engraved in his brain forever. He promised her and he wasn't going to fall away from that promise. He loved her. He couldn't possibly think of loving someone more than he loved her, but yet again, he thought the same when Otome left him.

Could Tomoe be that 'love' that he was looking for? He definitely had a thing for younger girls, that's for sure. She was Rikuo's age. But she seemed to be more mature than his hotheaded brother, and much more mysterious. Just like the moonlight warrior…

He wanted to see her again, see her in action, and see how her body flowed in the air, as she was about to pound the final blow to her victim. How her cold stare made his blood boil…

_What am I going to do if I have to decide between Tomoe and the moonlight warrior? Oh, see, that's easy… why not have both? _

He laughed to himself. How silly of him. Tomoe never would let that happen. He barely knew her but she knew she wouldn't like the idea one bit. He laughed again just remembering her 'monkey face.' He didn't have any second thoughts when he revealed himself to her. And weirdly enough, she didn't seem to be scared. She was more surprised… something that really ticked his attention. How does she know about youkai? Has she encountered any before? He would have to ask her when he meets her again.

_I might pay her a visit later today…_

* * *

"Ohayo, Kana-chan!" Rikuo called out after his friend.

"Ohayo, Rikuo-kun!" Kana responded. "How was your weekend?"

"You know Kana, it was uneventful and that's weird by itself…"

"Your brother didn't harass you?" Kana asked.

"He didn't and that's the weirdest thing. I didn't even see him this morning."

"Well then, it's a good thing!"

"It is," he answered. _I wonder what's going up with him? Kubinashi said he was asleep when he called him up for breakfast. And that's strange. _

Both arrived school without any trouble. They said hello to their friends and sat on their seats making small talk to their other classmates. Rikuo noticed that Tomoe's seat was empty.

"Has anybody seen Tomoe?" he asked. All of them shook their heads.

Just then she bursts in with disheveled hair. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I'm late." She panted as she threw her books on the table, sat down, and tied a messy bun of her dark locks.

"Is everything ok, Tomoe-chan?" asked Kana.

She was startled, "Yeah I'm fine, I just overslept."

Class started after that and it was another uneventful day, but with tons of new homework. Tomoe groaned as she had more geometry and Kana and Yura whined because their English teacher wants them to write a poem; yep, that's right, in English.

But what struck Rikuo out the most was that Tomoe kept avoiding and ignoring him all day. She talked to the girls, shared some youkai insight with Kiyotsugu but she evaded him completely and he didn't like it.

When school ended for the day, Tomoe packed her stuff and left immediately. Yura kept wondering what was her deal but didn't confront her or anything. He rushed to catch her, making Kana a little upset because this was the second time he was running after her. He found Tomoe just walking through the gates.

"Hey, Yatogami-san, wait up!" he called after her.

She closed her eyes. _Shit. _She turned around and said, "What's up Nura-san?"

"What's wrong? You've being avoiding me all day. Did I do something wrong that I haven't realized or something?"

"No, it's nothing. Has nothing to do with you. I just have to go, I have a lot of geometry and you know I don't like geometry," she smiled weakly.

"Well, if you need help with that I can help you. Why don't you come over to my place and we can do homework together?" he offered.

She blushed at his offer. _Rihan might be there… but I can't go. _

"Thanks Rikuo-kun, but I can manage by myself. It just takes me a little more time than usual."

"You would let me know if you need anything, right? We are friends, you can tell me…"

She smiled genuinely. He was such a kind boy; you wouldn't imagine he could be a fierce youkai.

"Sure, I'll let you know. I gotta go, I don't wanna miss the bus to the Library," she pointed to the bus stop.

"Ok, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

* * *

_Rikuo, I'm sorry I've avoided you all day, but I don't know what to make of this new discovery… Rihan is a youkai and he's your brother. Whenever I think about him I get sad and lonely and I don't know why… _

It was really hard to concentrate and do her homework. She shifted on her seat as she tried not to think about _him. _She advanced very little so she vowed to ask Rikuo's help tomorrow. It wasn't due for tomorrow so she had a chance on getting it right before turning it in.

Sunset was a beautiful sight in this town, though it doesn't match that of the glorious mountains of the North. It made her miss her father. _I wonder how he's doing? _

She walked into the house, greeted her new family and went into her room to change. They had dinner and soon after Tomoe excused herself so she could go back and write her father a letter. His army had new technology that 'helps' them fight youkai but Tomoe knows that it doesn't help at all. Youkai needed to be defeated the old way: one on one combat. No new technology could surpass youkai power. Bullets have proved to be of some help but with ayakashi and daiyoukai it did nothing. So she did everything the old-fashioned way.

As she finished reading her letter, giving it a nod of approval, she felt a strong youki. _Rihan… _

She turned around to see _him _sitting in lotus position on her bed with one eye opened and the other closed.

"Yo, Tomoe…"

The way he said her name was so sexy and enticing, that it made her legs feel buttery. But to hell if she was going to let that show…

"What are you doing here, Rihan?" she asked dryly.

"Why the hate? I haven't even said 'monkey face'?"

Her forehead formed a scowl and she threw him the first thing she saw: her geometry book. Obviously, with great reflexes, he avoided the hit. It hit the wall with a great thud.

"Tomoe-chan! Is something wrong?" she heard Inoue call from downstairs.

"It's all good, I just dropped my book!" Tomoe yelled back. Rihan stifled a laugh and Tomoe hit him the arm.

"What was that for?" he whined.

"For being an idiot!" she whispered.

"But you where the one who threw me the book!"

She just looked at him and pouted. "Pouting monkey: that's what I should call you next," Rihan said.

"Oh my god, Rihan would you stop!" she said this a little too loud. Soon after she heard footsteps and she knew it was Tsubasa-sama.

Unannounced he walks in. Tomoe fearing for Rihan turns around to see that he had disappeared. _How did he do that? _

"Is there somebody in your room?" he asks sternly. Her eyes grew as big as saucers.

"No, Tsubasa-sama. It was nothing. I was just on the phone." She lied.

"Hm," was all he mustered as he looked once again into the room. Without a word, he left. Right after that, Rihan reappeared.

"Oh, you bad girl," he said as he shook his head. "Tsk, tsk."

"Shut up, asshole. I would've gotten into big trouble if I hadn't lied. I never lied and you made me, you idiot!" she shoved him away from her.

"I can make you do more than just lying, if you know what I mean," he winked. She blushed tomato red.

"You disgust me!"

"Of course I don't. You wouldn't let me in if I disgusted you."

"You barge in without my permission! It's not like I can do anything about it!"

"Keep it down, Tomoe. Daddy's gonna come and spank you if he finds a man in your room."

Oh, she's had it. Her eyes grew cold. Her hair unravels by itself and she let some of her youki flair. But before she lost it, she controlled herself. She then turns around and gives him her back.

"Rihan, please leave."

There he was, lost for words. He just looked at her mesmerized. Her aura was intense. _What the hell just happened? Does she have youkai blood in her? _

"Rihan…"

"But…"

"Leave… now!"

He gets up from her bed, she still has her back turned. Without anything else to say, he disappears. When she senses that he's gone, she just plummets on the floor and cries till she falls asleep.

* * *

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I love this chapter so much, I don't even know why...

* * *

Chapter 13

_I have no idea why seeing Rihan makes me so sad… _

Tomoe woke up in her bed with heavy eyelids and a much heavier heart. She found herself sleeping in the floor with her day clothes on, then changed to pj's and went to her bed. Thinking dreamland would be more forgiving than the imminent headache soon approaching; it made her feel worse.

All night she kept dreaming about this beautiful woman with dark hair near the yamabuki flowers. In other instances, inside her dream, she found herself walking close to a stream of water and when she looked down at her reflection, she saw the same woman with dark hair and dreamy black eyes. It kept going on and on; she barely had enough sleep.

_Damn you, Rihan! What have you done to me? _

She got ready for school, had breakfast, and when she finished she grabbed her stuff. The moment she was about to leave, Inoue called her.

"Yes, Inoue-sama? Do you need me?"

"I just want to make sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine. I just… miss my father," she partially lied. She did miss her father but not to the point of crying.

"I know it can be hard. I already scolded Tsubasa for walking into your room like that, it was very disrespectful, I apologize."

"It's ok, I didn't take any offense on it," Tomoe smiled weakly. With a nod and a wave from Inoue-sama, she walked out to a gloomy morning. It was a bit chillier than the day before. She debated if to go back for her blazer but decided against it; she was already late.

Walking to school didn't make her thoughts go away. All she could think of was her reflection on the water. _Why is it that every time I see my reflection in a dream, it's somebody else? _

As she approached the school gates, she heard someone call her out.

"Yatogami-san?"

She turned around to see Yura. Tomoe didn't know if to be surprised or astonished or amazed, which in the end it's the same thing.

"You seem rather gloomy today. Is everything all right?"

She came out of her daze and quickly responded, "I'm ok. I had a rough night, didn't sleep well, hence the dullness."

"Tomoe-chan, if I can call you that," Yura stopped, Tomoe nodded to continue, "I want to thank you for the other night… I overstepped a little."

"I am the one who should be sorry, Yura-chan. I call you out and it wasn't nice, I apologize," Tomoe chuckled.

"Rikuo made me understand that even though there's a fine line between humanity and youkai, there are some of your kind that care deeply about humans and that wish not to harm them. It's being really hard for me to come to terms with that but I've come around," she smiled weakly.

"I've had my own share of insecurities and doubts, I wasn't always a youkai. I was born human," Tomoe conferred.

"You were?" Tomoe nodded.

"Both my parents are human. My father still lives though he's old and my mother died when I was young," Tomoe croaked a little but held her ground.

"I miss my family too, specially grandpa and brother Akifusa and brother Mamiru… Ryuuji, that prick, I don't miss him," Yura made a funny face. Tomoe laughed.

From afar, Rikuo was looking at the pair walking into the school building. He smiled.

Another school day was done. Tomoe sighed as she closed her Biology book. She loved Bio but it wasn't the kind of subject you had at the end of the day. Remembering to talk to Rikuo at the end of the school day, she packed her stuff to hurry after him. Kiyotsugu and Saori had classroom duties so there was no Kiyojuji Paranormal Patrol meeting.

"Nura-kun!" she called after Rikuo. He turned around and smiled at her. Tomoe felt her cheeks burn but tried not to show as much.

"Yes, Yatogami-san?"

"Hey, I… ah couldn't finish my Geometry homework and I was wondering if… you could help… me?"

_Rihan might be happy to see her… hmm, I wonder if I can play this my way, _a smirk was forming in Rikuo's face. Tomoe looked at him bewildered.

"Oh, sorry, yeah sure! Why don't you come to my place? Let me call so that I can have some tea ready," he said, looking for his phone and making a call. Tomoe didn't even have time to say no. She meant to tell him that they could go to the library.

_Oh god, what if Rihan is there? _

_Oh no no no! _

"Ready?"

"Wait, what?" Tomoe got caught off guard.

"We need to take the bus, then we walk from there, if it's ok with you."

"Oh, yeah sure," she smiled.

As they hopped off the bus and walked what was left to Nura's house, Tomoe prayed silently to all gods existing that Rihan wouldn't be home. _What have I got myself into? _

As they neared the house, Tomoe could see it from a distance. It resembled one of those ancient palace houses: too small to be a palace but pretty large for a regular house. It had certain grandeur to it; it took her breath away.

"You live here?" she asked.

"Yes, with my father and mother, my annoying brother and other youkai," Rikuo answered.

For a moment, Tomoe felt intimidated. She had no idea what to feel. Her heart fluttered like a hummingbird's wings.

"Rikuo, I think it would be better if we…"

Tomoe was interrupted by a beautiful woman wearing a red imperial kimono who was walking towards them. She suddenly felt self-conscious. She started fixing her hair and straightening her skirt.

"Rikuo, son, welcome home. This must be your friend Tomoe," she bowed.

_His mother? But she looks so young! I guess his family thrives for the traditional 'cause she's wearing a kimono. _

"Tomoe-chan?" Rikuo nudged her.

"Oh, gomenasai, I am Yatogami Tomoe," Tomoe bowed.

"She's beautiful, Rikuo. Well done!" his mother said, clapping. Both Rikuo and Tomoe blushed tomato red.

Yohime grabbed the girl by the arm and showed her around the house, with Rikuo at their heels begging his mother to stop.

"Rikuo has never brought a pretty girl to the house!" Yohime beamed.

Rikuo rolled his eyes, "Mother, you know that's not true…"

"But this is the first time you bring a girlfriend, right?"

Both of them stopped right in their tracks. Rikuo face palmed and Tomoe gulped. _What the hell? _

"Mom, she's not my girlfriend…"

"That's right she isn't," all three of them turned around to see Rihan walking towards them, in youkai form. Tomoe's eyes grew big. _Oh shit… _

"Why?" their mother inquired.

"Because she's mine," he said. He focused his eyes on Tomoe. She blushed and looked away. Rikuo took this opportunity in his hands.

"Tomoe and I are very good friends, in fact she asked my help for geometry," he said, getting closer to her. He looked at Rihan. Rihan stared back. _Rikuo, don't you even try… _

"Yeah, gomene okaa-sama, I asked Rikuo to help me with my geometry homework. I am not very good at it," conferred Tomoe looking down, her skirt seemed interesting.

"I have being visiting her every night," said Rihan nonchalantly. Rikuo seemed annoyed. _Damn him! _

"It was only 2 times!" Tomoe intervened, crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon, don't be angry at me _monkey face…_"

"I told you not to call me 'monkey face' anymore! Gosh, you annoy me!" she huffed, walking away. All three of them stared at her wake. Two seconds later she comes back, "I don't know where I'm going!" and she pouts. Rikuo, Rihan and their mother just laughed at her antics. Tomoe blushed and wished to disappear. _What have I got myself into? _

"I will have tea ready. Rikuo, take Tomoe-chan to the dojo," Yohime commanded.

"Yes, okaa-san, thanks," Rikuo showed Tomoe to the dojo. Rihan followed behind.

"Rihan, Tomoe-chan and I are going to study so if you could please make yourself scarce and leave, that would be helpful," said Rikuo.

"Why? She's in my house, why can't I just enjoy her company?" whined Rihan.

Tomoe was getting tired of this argument. "Rihan, please let us study; geometry is very important to me. I will look for you and we can talk when I'm done."

He smirked, "As you wish my dear." He mocked a bow and left. Rikuo sighed.

"Sorry about that. He can be a little intense sometimes."

"A little? Your brother has appeared in my bedroom two nights in a row. You call that a 'little' intense?"

Rikuo sweatdropped, "I guess not!" _No wonder he has being sleeping in all morning! _

Soon enough, they both got emerged in Geometry. Within the first 10 minutes of Rikuo explaining, Tomoe felt she saw the light of day. He was way better than their professor Mr. Nakagawa.

"… and that's how you state that these two triangles are congruent."

"I never thought I would get it this fast! Rikuo you're awesome!" she lifted her hand and they high-fived. "We make a great team." She meant it.

"So, before we finish our homework, have you had any thoughts of what I just asked you?" his face got closer to hers, a tint of pink appeared on her cheeks.

She looked away, "What do you mean?"

"What I asked you 'that' night?" he got closer. Her cheeks became a brighter pink. _Rikuo, please don't do this… _

"I can't give you an answer, Rikuo-kun. I have a reason to be here and it's not to join you. I don't mean to harm, if that's what you're thinking. I can't tell you yet."

"Why?"

She leaned closer to him, "Because I would have to tell you all about me and I can't do that with your brother lurking around like a stray dog looking for food."

Rikuo couldn't help but laugh out loud. Rihan opened the doors and stepped in with an angry look.

"What did you ask her? What night are you talking about?" he barked. "And by the way, I am not a stray dog!"

Tomoe burst into laughter. "Sorry, Rihan-san, but I felt your presence and I just thought that it would be a great opportunity," she stood up and changed her tune, a little more angry now, "to get back at you for waltzing into my house without my permission and almost getting me into trouble!" she paused, "And because you made me waist perfectly good ice cream!"

Now it was Rihan's time to laugh. "Did daddy spank you after I left?" Tomoe scowled.

"That was low, Rihan," stated Rikuo.

"You shut up, I'll deal with you later." Rihan pointed at Rikuo. The latter stood up.

"Don't you want to deal with me now?" his voice became darker and before Tomoe's eyes, Rikuo turned into his youkai, with magnificent anti-gravity white vs. black hair. She slowly turned away, for this seemed like a standoff between brothers and she didn't want to be in the middle.

"Stay away from her," Rihan growled.

"She's not your property," Rikuo hissed.

"Ok, boys enough!" both of them stopped to see their mother walk in. Tomoe relieved a sigh.

"Mother!"

"She's not a toy and you guys are not kids anymore, so knock it off!" Yohime was adamant.

"Rihan," Tomoe stepped closer, "let me finish with my homework and as soon as I am done, I'll come talk to you, ok?" she bargained.

"There's no reasoning with this asshole," Rikuo scoffed.

"That mouth of yours, Rikuo!" Yohime yelled.

"Mother, I apologize," he lowered his head.

Rihan just stared at Rikuo; then turned to Tomoe and walked away. She sighed again and gave an apologetic look to Yohime.

"Okaa-sama, I am so sorry you had to see this," she apologized.

"Don't worry child, I've seen worse," and with that she walked away. Tomoe turned towards Rikuo expecting an explanation.

"Tomoe-chan I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me."

"Sibling rivalry, I guess?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "Don't make me be in the middle of whatever's going on between the two of you."

With that said, they returned back to Geometry. It took her 1 hour to finish her homework; otherwise it would have taken three, at the very least. She was elated with the results. According to Rikuo, all the answers were correct.

"Aren't you going to talk to a certain someone who might be sulking near the yamabuki flowers," said Rikuo as he picked up his books.

_He has a garden with yamabuki flowers too, _wondered Tomoe. She nodded and walked over to where he was. She sensed his presence. He did nothing to hide it.

She saw him sitting in a lotus position overlooking the garden. Tomoe felt like her heart tanked. She set her books down and sat beside him.

"Why do I feel like shit every time I'm around you?"

That was an opening statement he was not expecting to hear. Rihan turned towards Tomoe and saw her beautiful face looking at the flowers.

"Every time I see them, it reminds me of how much it hurts."

"What hurts?" she asked. She laid eyes on him. Their eyes met.

"She left me, and it hurts," chocked Rihan. He wasn't sure why he was opening up to her but he felt like he should. _She reminds me so much of Otome… _

Tomoe just looked at him and then turned back to the garden. _Should I tell him who I am? I don't think it's the right time… _

"Tomoe, where are you from?" Rihan asked.

"Rihan-san, I don't think that really matters…"

"Then what do you have to hide?"

She looked at him. Sighing she answered, "I'm from Sapporo, Hokkaido but my family quickly moved to Otaru. Happy?"

"Not really, but go on," he urged her to continue.

She nodded, "My father comes from a line of great warriors, the Yatogami. They fought in the Genpei War. Our family has being highly regarded by the government, a government that never paid back for what they did for their country. But that's not the case here."

"Are you here as a spy?" she kept quiet so Rihan continued, "What does Ukiyoe town have that needs to by spied on?"

"I do not work directly with the government, I'm here because my father sent me."

"Tomoe, please make me understand 'cause I certainly don't get where this is going," Rihan pleaded.

Tomoe looked down at her skirt and sighed, "The government has an army fighting against youkai."

This quickly grabbed Rihan's attention. "Wait… what?"

"Yes, the government knows about the existence of youkai and they want to eradicated them."

Rihan took a while to take it all in. "So, what you're telling me is that they have a group of humans giving their lives to protect us from youkai?"

"Rihan-san, this is classified information that I cannot be sharing with you, and for the record, we never had this conversation," she looked at him. He nodded.

"So, let me get this straight, you are here to spy on God knows what, and you are telling me this, a youkai, in a house full of youkai. Not to brag, but we are the most powerful youkai yakuza family in the country and you come and tell me that we are in danger because of bunch of humans are scared of us?"

Tomoe shook her head. "You don't get it, do you? Youkai are a threat to society. People are afraid of them, and you know what humans do when they are afraid? They go ape-shit crazy. A frenzy starts, they blame the government over everything and soon enough our country is in uproar."

"Are you saying I'm a threat?"

"You came into my room in the middle of the night almost getting me into trouble, if it weren't for your youkai skills I'd be sent back ashamed. Who knows what else youkai do!" she then stands up from the veranda and starts pacing on the ground, Rihan turning towards her. "You know what else youkai do? They kill people! They murdered and crucified a whole town, leaving nothing but desolation. I saw the corpses of my father's soldiers lying dead on the ground, some of them burnt and some of them without their limbs! Who will take care of their families? Tell me Rihan, who!"

Tears where streaming down her face. Rihan got up and went to her. He held her shoulders. Many of the small youkai where approaching the couple; Rihan shooed them away.

"Master," Kubinashi came in. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, please give us a minute."

As Kubinashi walks away, Rihan shook Tomoe a little. She chuckled and mumbled a 'sorry.'

"Your fear is understandable. But you still haven't told me why you were sent here?"

She sighed. "There is a group of youkai, like an army, the one the wiped out an entire town in one blow. We have the fear that they might move down south. We don't know what they want, we don't even know who's leading them but we need to figure it out."

"We?" he still hadn't let go of her. She welcomed it.

"Shut up, wiseass. Yes, we. You, me and Rikuo."

"Why do we have to include that derp?" he hesitated.

"Because he's your little brother and he's good in tracking things down," she patted his chest and looked up to meet those beautiful golden eyes. She felt her knees buckle. He frowned.

"How do you know that?"

"Let's just say a little bird told me," she smiled.

_Does she know the Moonlight warrior?_

"Ok, fine. He can come." _If that gets me to spend more time with her, then why not? That way I can keep tabs on Rikuo… _

"Are we good now? You happy?"

"Meh, a little I guess…"

"Hey!" she slapped him in the arm.

"Ok, fine! Yes, but we'll work together on one condition," he let go of her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Stay for dinner. Meet my father."

"And who's you father?" she asked inquisitively.

"He's name is Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of All Youkai."

* * *

Ok so here's the thing: I've already written chapter 14 and 15, but I will withold them until I see a new review! I know, I know, it feels like a threat but well... I don't know if people are actually liking what they read and If I don't know that you love it (or hate it), I can't continue writting... or posting... I might continue writting as I want to see this story to the end but there's no matter posting if I don't know your opinions. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I feel so humbled by your reviews! Thank you so much! I can't believe how good you guys are to me. I really hope you like this chapter :)

* * *

Chapter 14

"His name is Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of All Youkai."

Tomoe stood there flabbergasted. _His father is Nurarihyon? THE Nurarihyon? Nura… oh, I get it… _

Rihan looked down at Tomoe, who still had an astounded look on her face. Tomoe looked up to him, his eyes were so tender, and she forgot the time of day.

_Tomoe, come back to your senses! _She shook her head. Rihan chuckled, "You silly. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Oh, you don't want to know," she said, looking away.

"Oh I do," he said. His smoldering looks with that velvety voice were killing her. A fire inside of her ignited and the first thing she thought was kissing those lips curved in a slight smirk. Tomoe gulped and turned away, to see some small youkai hiding behind some bushes and trees, spying on them.

"Some of the little youkai are spying on us," she whispered into his ear.

He smiled. "Oh, Tomoe-chan, don't call them…"

He was interrupted by sound of rustling and bustling coming from his left. A group of small youkai came out of it: one with the head of a natto and the body of abnormally small person, a red youkai with horns, an one-eyed goblin, and another one with eyes on his hands. Tomoe laughed cutely as she saw them run up to them.

"We are not little!" the one with the natto head yelled.

"Natto Kozo, stop screaming at our guest or you'll start sprouting natto," Rihan said purposely. It seemed like it was a scolding but it felt rather sweet.

Tomoe bent down, saying: "What's your name?"

It said, rather proudly: "My name is Natto Kozo!"

She chuckled, "And the rest?" she said pointing at the others.

"Tofu Kozo, Ko-oni and Te no me," introduced Natto Kozo.

"Nice to meet you all," she said bowing.

"Rihan-sama, she's very pretty," whispered Natto Kozo, making Rihan laugh.

"I apologize for calling you little, I am sure you are of great help to Rihan, Rikuo and Nurarihyon-sama," Tomoe said, bowing again.

Rihan was looking at her interacting with them. She was smiling. _She reminds me so much of Wakana… it's like she's the best of Wakana and Otome. Kami, how can I be so lucky? _

"We are! We are part of his Night Parade of a Hundred Demons!"

Tomoe was surprised. She looked at Rihan with a questioning look. "Tomoe-chan, I know what you're thinking and it's not that. We are not the army of demons that attacked that village…"

"We rule over Edo, or what its called now as Tokyo. We have nothing to with the rulers of the northern lands, we have our limits, and we sure as hell don't go out trespassing our borders. Unless we are asked to help, that is…" he finished.

Tomoe only nodded. He hugged her closer to himself said and said, "We will help you find this youkai army and we will annihilate them if they cross our bounds."

"Thank you, Rihan!" she perked up.

After Tomoe made a call to her family, she joined Rihan and Rikuo in the dining room. Night had already fallen and both of them where in youkai form. The Sodaicho wasn't in the room yet but she could feel their power; it was overwhelming. _I am going to meet the Supreme Commander of All Youkai! I would've never thought that he would be Rikuo and Rihan's father! _

Looking at both brothers made her feel, let's just say a little _swamped: _both of them where highly attractive and fearsome. Rikuo's hair was a statement of it's own: white top over black bottom. Also, it defied gravity. Rihan's was the same though it was all black and the bottom half was grabbed in a ponytail. They couldn't be more different but so alike. Rihan wore a green-stripped kimono while Rikuo wore a black one with a blue haori. They seemed rather important. It made Tomoe feel underdressed.

"Tomoe-chan, so glad you could join us!" chirped Yohime. "I am sorry, I never told you my name, I am Yohime."

"Yo… hime?" Tomoe stuttered. _She's a princess? She's a freaking PRINCESS? Why the hell didn't Rihan tell me this? _

Tomoe put away her tea and knelt before her, "I'm so sorry for my rudeness, your highness."

Yohime just stared at her dumbfounded while Rihan and Rikuo belted out a loud laugh. In the corner of her eye, Tomoe could see Rihan nearly crying of laughter. Rikuo was literally rolling on the floor.

"Tomoe-chan, I am not a princess in today's society. Yohime is just a name now, but I used to be a princess before I married their father," then she turned to her sons, "The two of you quit it!" They stopped laughing immediately and regained their composure by clearing their throats. Tomoe nodded and went back to seat between the brothers.

"You'll pay for that," she hissed. She was as red as beet.

"But why?" both of them whined at the same time. Yohime just rolled her eyes.

"So what's all this faffing about in the dinning room?"

A tall man with hair protruding to his back walked in. Tomoe nearly fainted when she saw him. His hair was similar to Rikuo and Rihan's fashion but the top was a golden-white with dark markings while the bottom was black. His face was godly just like Rihan's but older and manlier. He also had dark markings under his golden eyes. Tomoe felt the need to bow but she wasn't sure what to do now. She was before Nurarihyon, the Supreme Commander of all Youkai and she had no idea how to behave. She looked at Rihan for help.

"Father, I want you to meet my friend, Yatogami Tomoe," intervened Rikuo. Rihan gave him a look that could kill thousands. Rikuo just smirked.

Tomoe saw this. _I don't know what game they're playing but I'm sure as hell won't fall for any of it! _

Rihan thought, _do that one more time Rikuo and I swear to God I'll make sure you never see the light of day. _

Tomoe could feel Rihan's _fear _and for the first time, she trembled. She looked up to the side and put a hand on his arm and motioned a 'no.' Rihan seeing this was surprised, but gave her a small nod before calming down.

"Welcome, Yatogami-san! I see you haven't swoon over my great looks so I take it you do not fear youkai?" Nurarihyon spoke up.

Tomoe immediately retreated the hand from Rihan's arm and said, "No, Sodaicho, I do not fear youkai."

"Hm, I see… I see," he said rubbing his chin, looking conspicuous. Then he gave her the trademark smirk. _Seriously, this guys need to label this… I see where these two knuckleheads get it… _

Yohime gave him a rash look making Nurarihyon compose himself. Rikuo just rolled his eyes.

"So what's the order of business that brings you into this youkai house, if you don't mind me asking?" continued Nurarihyon.

"Oyaji, she's here because she needed my help with Geometry," Rikuo explained.

"And because she wanted to see me," Rihan continued. Rikuo gave him a look. Rihan smirked.

"Is she the lady you've being visiting this past couple of days?" asked Nurarihyon.

Both Rihan and Tomoe jumped in their seats with surprised look on their faces, without forgetting Tomoe's face was changing from pale to red in a beat.

"And you know this because?" asked Rihan.

"Boy, please. Those are my old tricks from when I courted your mother. Besides, I know everything that goes on in this house and in this town."

Rihan just slumped in his seat and humphed. Then he remembered something and perked up again.

"But you didn't seem to know about the 'Moonlight Warrior'?"

It was Rikuo's and Tomoe's time to jump in their seats. Tomoe's face turned from red to pale. Rikuo just made small eye contact with Tomoe. Nurarihyon caught this.

"Rikuo, son, you seem to know more. Have you being able to track down this moonlight youkai?"

"Eh? No, I don't know anything," Rikuo stuttered. _Oh hell! _

_Bad move, Rikuo. You know more than you're saying, _thought Rihan.

"Hm, ok enough with this moonlight youkai thing. Let's eat!" Yohime intervened, relieving Rikuo and Tomoe.

_You're not getting off the hook that easily, little brother, _thought Rihan.

They enjoyed a healthy dinner, in between jokes and laughs, Tomoe felt at home. It was a sense of ease and tranquility. _I would've never thought I'd feel safe in a house full of youkai, having dinner with a youkai family. It's a little surreal… _

Tomoe felt she could open up with this family. She was about to open her mouth when,

"Tomoe-chan, would you like some tea?" asked Yohime.

"Thank you, Yohime-sama."

"Is everything ok dear?"

"I'm good. Thank you for letting me stay for dinner," Tomoe smiled.

"Oh no dear, anytime! You go to school with Rikuo and are friends with Rihan, plus you don't mind a house full of youkai. That's what I found endearing when I met Ayakashi-sama," she looked over to her husband who was 'wrestling' with Rikuo and smiled, "I feel we could be friends too!" she chirped.

Tomoe blushed and smiled. "Thank you. I feel the same way." _I don't think she knows I'm a youkai… _

"Good, 'cause having to deal with those three is a pain in the ass," confessed Yohime. Both of them giggled. This caught Nurarihyon's attention.

"What's so funny, you two?" he said, while having Rikuo locked by the neck with one arm and grabbing Rihan by the ponytail with the other hand. This made Tomoe laugh harder. Both brothers blushed.

"Oyaji, let me go!" wailed Rihan.

"Otou-san, you're embarrassing me," whined Rikuo.

"Oh c'mon, I remember when you two where little you loved wrestling with me. Don't you remember, Rikuo you used to love it!" Nurarihyon sang. Rikuo just blushed into a deep strawberry color. "And you Rihan, are not far away from it."

A visible vein popped on Rihan's head. "Oyaji!"

"What? Just because there's a pretty girl here, you want to look all manly and shit."

Tomoe laughed so hard, her sides' hurts. Tears where coming out of her eyes. Rikuo and Rihan just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you two look so cute!" she made a baby face, both brothers sweatdropped.

"This isn't funny anymore," Rihan released himself from his father's grasp, got up and walked out of the room. Both Yohime and Tomoe stared at his wake.

"For the first time, I agree with him," Rikuo also got up and walked out. A few seconds later he comes back saying, "I should probably walk you home, Tomoe."

Tomoe chuckled, "It's ok, I can go by myself. No need to worry."

Just then Rihan walks back in, with Tomoe's books in one arm, her backpack swung over his shoulder and grabs her by the hand with his free arm. "I'm taking you home."

"Hey! I was going to walk her home!" Rikuo demanded.

_Not this again, _Tomoe thought.

"I, little bro, have a better idea," with that Rihan drags Tomoe out to the patio and before her appeared a flying centipede with a monstrous head.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Rikuo groaned as he face palmed.

"Because you're slow, I in the other hand, I'm a fast thinker," Rihan responded with a wink and a smirk. Tomoe nearly fainted.

"Whatever," Rikuo scoffed.

Rihan puts Tomoe's things on the head of the flying beast, grabbed her by the waist, she yelps and he sits her. He climbs up, grabbing her by the waist again, closing the distance. His body felt warm. Tomoe blushed like mad. _Oh my god! _

"Off we go, Omukade," said Rihan and the beast lifts up in the air. Tomoe can't help but grabbed Rihan by his haori for dear life.

"Are you scared, Tomoe-chan?" he said in an endearing voice. Tomoe blushed even redder, if possible.

"No," she quivered. "I just prefer the ground."

Rihan chuckled. "You are cute when you wanna be."

"Shut up and get me home, please."

He laughed again. "All righty then."

Tomoe has no idea how the beast knew where to go but she arrived to her house in no time. It floated outside her window. Tomoe feared Tsubasa or Inoue-sama would see it.

"Ok, ready?"

"Wait!"

"What? You're gonna kiss me goodnight?" Rihan smirked. His golden eyes shown so much brighter when he was in his youkai form. It took a lot of Tomoe not to just kiss him right there and then.

"No, you idiot. I can't just appear in bedroom out of nowhere. That'll be suspicious." Tomoe whispered.

Rihan nodded in understanding. "You're right. Omukade, lower us please."

The flying youkai lowered them to ground level. Tomoe was in the ground in no time. She looks up to Rihan and smiles. For the first time, she felt safe in his arms. She had no idea why the feeling of warmth came over her. Usually being around Rihan made her feel sad and lonely but this time was different. He gazed at her radiant beauty. Even though it was dark outside, her face shown with her smile. They have no idea how long they stayed like that, but it felt like forever.

Just then a front light turns on, Rihan steps back, winks and disappears, along with Omukade. Tomoe just stares at the space left behind, wishing he had never left.

"Tomoe-chan, is it you?"

Tomoe's thoughts where interrupted by the voice of Inoue. "Yes, Inoue-sama it is me."

"But child come inside, it's cold out there."

Tomoe smiled again for she felt nothing. The gelid breeze blew, not only lifting up her dark hair, but also her spirit.

* * *

Finally some sugar! Well, not really but a little . Hope you like it and please review! You guys are AMAZING!


	15. Chapter 15

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 15

The light rain pitter-pattered on her window as she yawned. Last night was blissful. She didn't understand her longing feelings towards Rihan but at least she didn't feel sad anymore when she thought about him; and that was a good thing.

She hopped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Tsubasa and Inoue looked at each other suspiciously. After breakfast was done, she went upstairs to brush her teeth and pick up her backpack.

Getting close to the school gates she met up with Yura and Kiyotsugu. The latter kept babbling about some new youkai sightings; Yura and Tomoe sweatdropped. He continued after the club had gathered around him.

"We are not going," Yura insisted.

"But Keikain-san this is important! A neck-less youkai was spotted near First Street!"

This captured Rikuo's attention. _Kubinashi? _

Tomoe looked at Rikuo's with a questioning face and he motioned a 'no.' Kana saw them staring at each other and decided it was time for her to take action. She wasn't in junior high anymore.

"I want to go."

Everyone looked at Kana as if she had grown a third eye. Even Kiyotsugu had to do a double take.

"Are you sure about this, Kana-chan?" asked Saori.

"Yes. Kiyotsugu, I'll go with you even if nobody else does." She seemed determined.

"Ok, then. We'll meet tonight at 6pm in the park."

With that the bell rang and everyone took their seats.

It was awfully awkward after the incident. Rikuo kept asking himself why Kana, who got scared easily, put herself in that situation. This thought kept gnawing him for the rest of the day. He vowed to ask her later.

School was done for the day. It was Tomoe and Yura's time to have classroom duties. As Tomoe cleaned the board (she was the tallest of the two) and Yura picked up the trash, they discussed:

"What was all that with Kana?" Tomoe started.

"I have no idea, Tomoe-chan. All the time I've known her, she's always been scared of youkai, but today I saw something different in her."

"Yeah, you are right. Now that I notice it, she doesn't talk to me as much as when I first came…" Tomoe trailed off.

"I've noticed that too!"

"It seems that ever since I've started hanging out with... Oh god…"

Yura turned around to see Tomoe's sudden realization: "What is it?"

"She's doing this because of Rikuo…"

This astonished Yura. "Why would she do it because of…. Oh I see…."

Tomoe nodded, "She likes him and Rikuo has no clue."

* * *

Kana was standing at the bus stop. _I don't know if I actually wanna see youkai, but I know 'that' person always arrives… I also want to know what's going on between Rikuo and Tomoe. If I ask them, they'll both deny it… _

As she was staring at nothing, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the smiling face of Rikuo. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey Kana-chan," he replied. She stared at him for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the street.

"I meant to ask you," Rikuo continued, _I have no idea why I'm nervous… _"Why do you want to go see youkai with Kiyotsugu? I say this because you're usually scared of them."

"Because I'm tired of being scared and having to be saved every time! I'm not a scared little girl anymore!"

Rikuo just stared at her with big-saucer eyes. He has never, ever seen Kana like this. Not to mention that she was also flapping her arms and screaming. She never does this. _What the hell got into her? _

"Kana, I'm sorry but youkai are evil, it's normal to be scared. Who knows what they are capable of doing," said Rikuo, obviously knowing what he was saying.

"Rikuo-kun," her voice was more tender now, "I just don't want you to see me like a frightful girl… I just want to be able to stand up to my fears…"

"Kana-chan, c'mon you're my friend. You are who you are, no need to change it," Rikuo cheered up.

"Thank you, Rikuo!" He smiled back.

"Hey, hmm… I meant to ask you earlier… is there something going on between you and Tomoe-chan?" Kana continued, this time looking down at the floor.

"Eh?! Me and Tomoe, no!" Rikuo blushed red beet. _Actually, my brother is into her… _

But before he could even reply back, Kana took it the wrong way. Her eyes filled with tears and her first reaction was to take off running. Rikuo yelled for her to wait but she didn't stop.

_What the hell just happened? _Rikuo stared at her wake dumbfounded. He was still a little embarrassed by the question, but this was just plain weird. For some unknown reason, he became sad.

Just then the bus arrives and whisks him off close to his house.

* * *

After dinner was done, Tomoe helped to clean up the kitchen. She couldn't stop thinking about Rihan. Sometimes she found herself smiling whenever she remembered him holding her or even laughing at her. She also sometimes found herself frowning whenever she remembered him calling her 'monkey face.' She sighed repeatedly when she remembered the fight between Rihan and Rikuo. She wants to know more about him and his youkai family. Meeting them was an eye-opener, gave her a different perspective about youkai.

Being turned or transformed into one was not easy for her. She had no idea how to act around other youkai or people. When _it _happened, she had disappeared for several days. Her father sent search parties looking for her. He had thought that her disappearance had to do with the death of her mother, Tomoko. She was afraid of her father finding out about her dealings with youkai. She was afraid that she would be pinned with her death, so she ran away. It wasn't entirely her fault. This is how it happened:

_Tomoe always wanted to be powerful. She was born a natural leader. She took action. It showed as she learned all different kinds of martial arts. She worked hard to grow physically, mentally and spiritually. She wanted to bear her family's name with pride. She wanted to be more than her father expected of her. She wanted to make him proud. _

_On her 5__th__ birthday her father gave her first wooden katana. He encompassed in her the philosophy of using the katana as a means of peace and not of death, a means for personal development and spiritual perfection, just as his father passed on to him. It was the emblem of the Yatogami samurai. She perfected her kenjutsu, which is the science of the sword, at the tender age of 10. Being able to progress on to freestyle at such a young age downed her as a prodigy. _

_When she was 11, her father taught her the art of drawing the sword, the battojutsu. But being that she mastered it quickly, he made her progress to iaijutsu, which is much more complex, as it is the 'art of mental presence and immediate reaction.' It took her much more time to control her movements, making them smoother and cleaner. Cutting the opponent, removing the blood off the blade and then replacing the sword back to its sheath was her favorite part. _

_Darkness started to grow inside of her. At the moment, she didn't know what it was. Her innocent way of looking at it was that she one day will head the Yatogami family and she needed to be prepared. Her father had no sons, she was the only child and she needed to train to keep its standards; nobody was to mess up with a Yatogami. But soon enough, a certain youkai started noticing the young Tomoe: her skills, her smart thinking and quick mind. _

_At the age of 13, she started using the naginata as her main weapon. Her naginata-do, or her technique, impressed many people. She liked the fact that the pole gave her the advantage of using it as a support in order to kick her opponent, if need be. The naginatajutsu was mostly practiced by women and it was widely thought as a female style of fighting. _

_One thing she wasn't very good at was in kyojutsu, the art of the bow; in other words, archery. Ever since she was able to mount a horse, her father has instructed her mother, a master archer, to teach her the way. Even though firearms had replaced the bow as a weapon of war back in the 16__th__ century, it was still taught in schools as a sport, which Tomoe's mother, Tomoko, taught. She had won several competitions in the past. Being that her mother was a gold medalist, it took a lot on Tomoe not to be able to be good at it. She was able to master several arts at a young age but she was unable to hit the mark. It took a toll on her relationship with her mother. _

"_Tomoe, breathe into the arrow, show it where to go," Tomoko stressed. _

"_Mother, I've heard it before… I do and it doesn't happen!" a 13 year old Tomoe whined. _

"_You are not doing it the right way," her mother continued. _

"_Mom I'm trying!" _

"_Unblock your mind. You are stopping it from hitting the mark. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" _

"_Because it's too hard!" she yelled. _

"_Lower your voice, child or I'll smack that face of yours," her mother said rather calmly. _

"_Sorry, mom," Tomoe hid her face under her bangs. _

"_What's going on with you lately, technique aside…" her mother inquired. _

"_I… I haven't being sleeping well these past few days. I've being having some weird dreams," Tomoe answered with her head low. Tomoko approached her daughter and said:_

"_Ok, this is what we'll do. You and I will go the Moon festival down at the shrine and have some fun. I think what you need is some distraction." _

_Tomoe's face lit up. She loved going to the Moon festival. It was her favorite. _

"_Care to tell me about your dreams?" her mother asked. _

"_No, it's not really bad, it's just that this weird lady with a mask keeps visiting me. I wonder where I've seen her…" _

_As soon as Tomoko heard that, she tensed up. She's heard countless stories of this despicable youkai, a kitsune youkai that harvests the bodies of young women so that she can gain possession of them. It is said that she has seven tails and that her ruthless powers are able to destroy an entire town in one blow. Tomoko was afraid her daughter would fall prey of this youkai. She warned Tomoe. _

"_Tomoe-chan, next time this woman visits you, tell her to go away and never come back to bother you again. Can you do that?" _

"_Hai!" _

_With that they resumed training. After they where done, Tomoe went back to her room to wash and get ready for tonight. Her mother had laid on her bed a new lavender kimono with intricately sown silver flowers. She was elated. _

_The Moon festival was a blast. Mother and daughter walked to the different shops, played some games, watched a show and ate some food. As they where heading back to entrance of the shrine, some mothers of students from the school Tomoko taught stop her to ask her some questions. Tomoko gladly made time for them. As the conversation drew off, Tomoe was getting bored and diverted her attention towards the stars. The moon shown bright as the stars danced around it. It was the perfect night, until… _

_Tomoe… _

_Tomoe turned around to where to localize the source of the voice. I've heard it before. But she looked around and couldn't find it. _

_Tomoe… _

_Ok, I'm not going crazy, I can hear it… she kept on looking until she saw movement near the well at the left side of the shrine's entrance. There were also some trees around it. She walked to it. _

"_Who's calling? Show yourself," she walked towards the movement. Dead silence. The hairs behind her back rose. This is not good; I wish I had my naginata or katana with me… _

_Even though she didn't have special senses, she could smell the bad aura in the air. She always carried with her a small dagger a general in her father's army gave to her. _

"_Tomoe-chan, my dear friend," Tomoe heard clearly. She felt her throat go dry and her ears shut. Her mind went into overdrive. The first thing she thought was to alert her mother. The moment she turned around a huge open fan stopped her. _

"_Tsk, tsk, that is very rude of you, Tomoe-chan. You can't just run off when your name is being called, now can you?" _

_It was the same sinister voice that kept plaguing her dreams. And for some weird reason, she felt attracted to it. _

"_Now that I have your attention, listen to me carefully. Before you go back to your mommy, I'll let you know this will not be the last meeting. I've seen you, Tomoe. I've seen your potential. I've seen how intelligent you are. I've seen how strong and capable you are… but you can be so much more than that. You are a leader. You want to become powerful? Follow me…" _

_Tomoe gasped as she heard all that. Is it really what I want? Do I really want to become powerful? _

"_I know what you're wondering. How can you trust me? Is this really what you want? Let me tell you something. No one will ever trust a little girl to become the Head of the Yatogami family. No woman has ever led the Yatogami samurai before. But you know what? We can change that…" _

"_W-what d-do you mean b-by we?" Tomoe stuttered. Her smooth voice felt enticing to her ears. _

"_I will help you become stronger and more powerful. No one will ever mess with you…" _

"_No one has ever messed with me. What makes you think they might start now?" Tomoe found the courage to expel. _

"_Ah, true… but you haven't had the chance to show them true fear…" _

_Fear. A four lettered word the signified only one thing: power. It also signified manipulation and control. The ability to instill fear in others opened up a whole new world, a world of control and domination… in other words, conquest. _

_Tomoe savored the possibilities. She wanted to be the best. She wanted to be feared. She looked at the masked lady straight in the eye and said, _

"_What do I need to do?" _

* * *

__A/N: Sooo this is the part of the story that tell us how Tomoe became a youkai... I'm going thru a writer's block right now, I'm almost done with C. 16 but I'm stuck in a part so I won't post for a while til I get thru it. A special thanks to my beta for her amazing job. Thank you guys for your amazing reviews! It means the world to me! Please continue reviewing!


	16. Chapter 16

Gekko no Senshi (Moonlight Warrior)

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: In this chapter (just like with the last part of C. 15) we will be going back in time. I don't really like using italic on flashbacks simply because I get confused when I write the characters' thoughts. Thanks for your understanding. On with the chapter…

* * *

Chapter 16

After her first meeting with the 'masked' lady, Tomoe felt on edge. She guarded her footsteps, looked around wondering if somebody was watching; she became paranoid. This isn't normal for a 13 year old and Tomoe knew it. She knew it was wrong but she could almost grasp the power emanating from the masked lady and she wanted it. She craved it. She dreamt about it.

"You seem a bit distracted, Tomoe-chan," Tora, her best friend, said.

"I am? Oh, it's ok I'm just a little tired of all the training…"

"You? Tired of training? Now that's something new!" Tora grabbed his belly as he laughed. She just pouted and hit him playfully in the arm. He flinched.

"I'll have you know that I have a lot on my plate," Tomoe looked away.

"What is it?" Tora stopped laughing at his friend and looked at her. She kept her gaze away from him. He was really good at reading people and she didn't want him to know what was she up to.

"Nothing, just that I'm barely even hitting the mark with archery and now otou-san wants me to start doing it mounting a horse. I'm barely keeping myself together, now I have to worry about keeping my balance and shooting an arrow…"

"That's a lot to worry about but you'll get there, I know you can," he smiled. She looked back at him and smiled. Honestly, that was the least of her worries. She knew she'd be able to get it eventually. What worried her the most was when would the 'masked' lady come again. _She hasn't even told me her name, why should I even trust her… _

"There's something else, I can sense it," said Tora. Tomoe turned away and looked up.

"No, it's nothing."

"Hmm."

Later that night, after dinner was served and Tomoe was getting ready for bed, the air suddenly grew still. She sensed great power. She heard that same voice calling her name. Tomoe climbed out the window and started walking to the forest behind her backyard.

"I will not concede on our agreement if you don't tell me your name," she called as she stopped at a small clearing.

"How demanding of you, Tomoe-chan," she heard the woman snicker. She could also hear other voices, unintelligible but she felt their presence; a _massive _youkai aura… she gulped but stood her ground.

"All right then," the 'masked' lady appeared before her eyes. She was tall, with magnificent long dark hair and wearing an imperial kimono. "I am called Hagoromo-Kitsune."

For some reason, Tomoe's blood ran cold. She immediately knew something wrong was about to happen.

"You said you'd do anything for power," continued Hagoromo-Kitsune.

"I never said that, don't twist my words," sneered Tomoe.

"Ooh, I like your attitude, little girl," then addressing the crowd of shadows surrounding them, "she's funny and she has guts. Exactly what I need…"

"What are you going to do?" a scared Tomoe hollered.

"Nothing, sweetheart, it won't hurt… trust m-," her words were cut by Tomoe's dagger as she lacerated the youkai skin.

"Don't touch me!"

"Ah, I like the look in your eyes, Tomoe-chan. That hateful stare fills me with joy!" Hagoromo-Kitsune chirped.

"You know what? I'm done with you! I don't want to deal with none of you!" Tomoe turned around as to walk away, to be stopped by a manlike youkai with a wood plank covering half of his face. He grabbed Tomoe by the hair and placed his sword in her throat. She didn't even flinch.

"You will have to deal with me then," he hissed.

"Ibaraki Doji dear, put the girl down," commanded Hagoromo-Kitsune in a sweet voice. He growled and put Tomoe down.

"Don't mess with us, human," he hissed. She scoffed.

"Ok, fine. As long as you don't hurt my family, we're good." Tomoe said confidently. Inside she wasn't confident at all. _What am I doing? But I don't have any other choice or else, if I don't comply they'll kill me and my family… _

"Great!" chirped the masked woman. "Come Tomoe-chan, let me give you a hug and a kiss, just to seal our deal."

Tomoe apprehensively walked over to her. Hagaromo-Kitsune grabbed her by the shoulders just to get one last glance at her. "You surely will turn out into a fine young woman." With that she kissed her in the lips.

Tomoe felt like her insides burst into a million pieces. She felt as if her soul was fighting for her. _What have I done? Am I selling myself to the devil? I thought she was going to give me powers, not use me like this! _In her last attempt of survival, she grabbed her dagger and shoved it into Hagoromo's abdomen. The latter released her with a scream.

"Stupid child! You will pay for that!" and just like that the demon took over her body.

* * *

"Tomoe!"

"Tomoe!"

"Tomoe!"

Tomoe opened her eyes. The morning light stabbed her in the eyes as she tried to cover them. _What happened? What am I doing on the floor? _She scanned the area as she lifted herself into a sitting position. Her head throbbed and her heart pounded on her chest. She heard her name being called from a distance.

As she got up, she felt a sudden urge to vomit. After she threw up, she thought: _what the hell happened yesterday? What am I doing outside? _Just then the images of what happened the night before came rushing in like a tidal wave. She became dizzy and felt the urge to puke again.

Her name was being called again, she could hear perfectly well the rustling of the feet colliding on the grass, she could even tell how far they where. She could also feel her parents' presence, along with that of Tora and his father. She could smell the animals at a distance… she felt everything different.

She looked at her hands; they were as pale as a white sac cloth. She used to be more tanned, being that she was in the sun all day whenever she wasn't in school. _Did I turn into her? _

"Tomoe!"

The girl turned around to see a pair of arms throw themselves at her. She was stunned at the gesture.

"Mom?"

"Oh, Tomoe dear, I was so worried. Why are you here? What happened?"

Tomoe was lost for words. "I don't know, I don't remember…" she lied.

After she got up, her father addressed her: "You look different, child. What did you see?"

Tomoe mumbled something. It was unintelligible. Inside of her, she was fighting with herself:

_You filthy youkai! This was not part of the plan! You never said anything about possessing me! _

Her face contorted into something ugly. _You pesky human! You think you could beat me with that tiny dagger? Ha! You're not as intelligent as I thought! And by the way, I don't owe you a thing… _

Her father immediately knew what was going on. "Aren-san, go look for the priestess of the shrine and bring her here! My daughter is being possessed by a demon."

Tomoe's mother cried in astonishment and let go of her. Tomoe sought the opportunity to run away.

_Don't run away little bastard! Kill them! _

Tomoe fell to the floor as her body disobeyed the orders of Hagoromo-Kitsune. _No! I'm not killing my parents! I'll do whatever you want me to do but not my parents! _

Just then she could hear people coming for her. She forcefully got up and continued running. All this time, Hagoromo was yelling her to kill them, while Tomoe yelled and screamed inside of her that she will not do it. Her willpower was so strong, Hagoromo had to tighten her grip on Tomoe's heart. It was so powerful; Tomoe fell losing consciousness for a few seconds. _I'm your boss now little girl, you do as I say… _

_I'm not letting you do this to me, _Tomoe said to Hagoromo-Kitsune.

_Oh, you will…. _

Before she could even react, she took out an iron fan and chanted, "Nibi no tessen," murdering half of the group of men that where after her. Seeing this, members of her father's army ran back to him, telling him what happened.

Hagoromo-Kitsune was able to silence the pleading voice of Tomoe. 'Re-uniting' with her henchmen, Hagoromo-Kitsune (in the body of Tomoe) took over that land, driving the humans away and killing everyone that got in their way, be it ningen or youkai. After all the macabre dealings Hagoromo-Kitsune committed using Tomoe's body, Tomoe was later dubbed as _Tomoe Gozen. _

While _Tomoe Gozen _and her henchmen continued with their acts of deceit and murder throughout the land, her family was planning on confronting her with an onmyoji. Hidemoto 27th was ready to seal her, _just as his predecessor did 400 years ago…. _Her family pleaded with the onmyoji not to kill the girl for they still believe there was some of her still inside. The onmyoji gave them no guarantees but he assured them he would detach her from that demon.

One night, as Tomoe Gozen gathered with her clan plotting to assault the next town, when Shokera spurs out of the blue,

"Mother… I sense a spiritual presence…"

This got the attention of Tomoe Gozen. She approached him and spoke to him dearly, "What can you sense, Shokera dear?"

"Probably some sacrifice he'll offer to his god," joked a very irritated Ibaraki-Doji.

The silver haired youkai shushed him saying, "You're just jealous 'cause you can't give your life for god…" At this Ibaraki-Doji just grunts and rolls his eyes.

"Ibaraki-Doji, be nice to your brother," the kitsune youkai muttered.

"He's not my brother," he grumbled.

"You are both under me, I'm your mother and you're all my children," she clapped her hands. Ibaraki-Doji and Kidomaru just rolled their eyes and looked away.

"We're being surrounded," said Kidomaru, standing up.

"Eh? But isn't it the onmyoji Hidemoto?" her voice chanted. That's when a group of robed men appeared, holding torches and swords. Some had also guns and rifles. One was even holding a bazooka.

"Give up, Hagoromo-Kitsune and leave the body of the girl," said Hidemoto as he took out an ofuda.

"Oh Hidemoto, you're looking so old," she said. "Where's that other onmyoji, the young one? He was so cute and good looking!" she sang. Everyone, even her henchmen, sweatdropped…

Kidomaru cleared his throat and said, "This is Hidemoto 27th, the one you're referring to is Hidemoto 13th and he's been dead for more than 300 years."

"Oh my, so sad. It would've being nice to see a familiar face before I annihilate all of you…"

Suddenly the air grew thick. Tomoe Gozen took out all her tails and slaughtered half of Hidemoto's group and part of Yatogami-sama's army. Some men after seeing this ran away. Others stood their ground. Just then Tomoe Gozen noticed a small and frail body that didn't go with the crowd. As she was about to attack her, suddenly her body disobeyed and stopped in mid-air.

_No! You are not touching my mother! _

Oh?

_You have kept me dormant for so long, you will NOT touch her! _

Tomoe Gozen was contorting in anger as Tomoe was fighting inside of her. Hidemoto 27th took this opportunity to summon Hagun. _Even though we don't have Nenekirimaru, we still have a spirit sword Akifusa created, _he thought.

"Oh Hidemoto, put that away," Hagoromo-Kitsune signaled to the Hagun. "This trick of yours won't work on me anymore…"

Tomoe still fighting inside prayed: "_God, if you are still there, please don't let her use me anymore!"_

"No, no, noooooooo!" Tomoe Gozen or say, Hagoromo-Kitsune's true form screamed as she was being expelled from Tomoe Gozen's body by Tomoe's spirit.

Hidemoto 27th and the rest of the still living onmyoji wondered in awe for this had never happened before. _Never in my life have I ever read or seeing something like this! Her spirit was so powerful as to expel the evil spirit from her body! Who is this girl? _

Tomoe's body fell slamming to the ground. Her mother ran to her side as she held her and called her name, crying. Tomoe opened her eyes and hugged her mother like never before. Just then Tomoe heard the most blood-curling scream she ever heard, at the same time she felt a white, hot pain piercing her abdomen. Tomoko's body slumped over Tomoe. That's when she realized that Hagoromo-Kitsune had used one of her tails to pierce both Tomoe and Tomoko.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! How could you!" yelled Hagoromo-Kitsune, losing power by the minute since she didn't have a body.

Tomoe looking up and then back at her mother, seeing her bleeding to her death, felt the most dark, blood-boiling hatred and vowed by all living beings that she will avenge her mother. Still holding her mother's body, she yelled:

"I, Tomoe Gozen, CURSE you Hagoromo-Kitsune! I will HUNT you till the end of my days and ERASE your spirit from this world, for you'll NEVER torment another soul again!"

The temperature dropped several marks as her voice grew darker and her eyes became bluer. Some of Hagoromo's men ran away. Hagoromo herself stared at Tomoe before disappearing.

Soon after everyone walked away, only leaving Tomoe's father and commander Aren with his son Torakiba. Tomoe shook in pain as the adrenaline seeped away from her bloodstream.

"Mother!" she cried.

"T-tomoe…"

"Mama, mama… please… I'm so sorry," tears started to fall down Tomoe's face as she rocked her mother's body.

"Shh, no… it's not your fault… I lo-," Tomoko's eyes went blank as she exhaled her last breath.

"Mama?"

Her body heaved as she shook in agony for she'll never hear those words again. Tomoe's father kneeled down to say a last goodbye to his wife and closes her eyes. He said a short prayer and kissed her. He tried to take her body away from Tomoe but she refused to let her go.

"Mama I'm so sorry, mama…" Tomoe cried as she felt her heart crumble down in tiny pieces and her insides melt away with her tears.

After she finally let go of her body, Tomoe stood up. Her abdomen was bleeding but it was less. Somehow she didn't feel the pain anymore. In a matter of seconds, her wound was gone. Tora noticed this.

"Hey! Where's your wound?"

Tomoe looked down, only to see a blood stain on her kimono but no wound. She touched herself and didn't feel anything. She just realized what happened: _the ability to heal myself… _

_What am I? _

She looked up to her friend, then to her father and then down. Without a word, she ran away.

* * *

A/N: What type of youkai is she? hmmm, you'll have to continue reading to find out! Please review! Thanks again to all reviewers!


End file.
